10 dias para conquistarte
by Caroo-de-Uchihaa
Summary: gracias a un gran error de sasuke,sakura esta entre la vida y al muerte,el contara cada detalle de esta historia,donde el tiene 10 dias para conquistarla o sino irse de konoha para siempre,en esos 10 dias el aprendera mas de lo que el cree...leean pliz!.
1. Chapter 1

10 días para conquistarte

1.- el comienzo…

[En la sala de espera… en una de las silla esta sentado un jounnin con una mirada triste, arrepentida, una mirada que solo falta poco para llorar… por su culpa la persona que mas ama esta entre la vida y la muerte, si el no hubiera cometido ese error, si el no hubiera sido tan tonto arrogante, prepotente, orgulloso… tan … tan… estupido para cometer esa tontería!! Ella no estaría así..

El se encontraba en una esquina de la sala de espera, estaba solo ,a su alrededor no había nadie que lo apoyara, nadie que estuviera con el en esa tragedia, nadie que lo ayudara a salir de esa depresión… nadie… nadie

_Soy sasuke uchiha, cometí el error mas grande de toda mi vida, y por eso la única persona que pudo devolverme la felicidad esta en coma, su vida depende de aparatos, si, fui yo… fui yo quien por una estupidez, por una arrogancia, ella esta perdiendo la vida… y seré yo quien les saque la duda, seré yo quien les cuente…como ella se convirtió en la persona mas importante para mi, como ella cambio mi forma de pensar y de ver la vida, como ella me devolvió la felicidad… pero en especial les contare como cometí el pero error de toda mi vida, como llegue a esta sala de espera, y como ella llego a estar conectada a unos aparatos para estar con vida… _

-por fin!!!!!!!-dijo sakura mientras se acostaba debajo de un árbol- es que kakashi no tiene piedad!!-volvió a decir la pelirosa

-que le hicimos para merecernos esto!!!.-dijo naruto mientras el ni al árbol, llego… el se tumbo en el pasto

-creo que tu le rompiste su ultimo libro porno, y sakura dejo en coma al autor de ese libro-dijo sai con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a lado de sakura

-aa- dijeron al mismo tiempo sakura y naruto al recordar ciertos accidente

-recuerdo de naruto uzumaki-

_**-kakshi sensei!!!!-grito naruto mientras entraba a la casa de su sensei-eh? Kakashi sensei?..-su sensei no se encontraba en casa- bueno, que mas dejare esto y me iré**_

_**Naruto tenia que entregarle a kakashi un pergamino que tsuande quería saber de que se trababa, y kakashi era quien se encargaría de ese trabajo aunque realmente era trabajo de tsuande…**_

_**-eh? Que es esto..-dijo naruto mientras levantaba un libro- ah! Es la nueva edición, solo kakashi y jiraya lo tienen, en 1 mes sale a la venta, estará bien que le de una hojeada?-dijo naruto mientras lo abría…**_

_**Regularmente naruto todo lo que toca se rompe así que ese libro no duro ni 3 minutos en la mano del rubio, naruto abrió demasiado ese libro y se despegó, cuando intento pegarlo se deshojaron la mayor paste de las hojas, el libro se habría roto**_

_**-naruto… que estas haciendo aquí?-preguntó kakashi detrás de la puerta**_

_**-kakashi sensei.. yo bueno yo.. tsuande sama me pidio que te diera esto!!-dijo naruto mientras salía corriendo**_

_**-que chico mas raro… bueno veamos[ por este presente te informo a ti hatake kakashi que… bla bla bla aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Mi libro!!!! Uzumaki!!!-grito kakashi**_

_**-ups, creo que ya se dio cuenta-dijo naruto mientras se encontraba ya en la esquina de la casa**_

-recuerdo de sakura haruno-

_**-tsuande sama… segura que esto es bueno para mi entrenamiento?-pregunto sakura**_

_**-si sakura, el venir a las aguas termales es bueno para el entrenamiento-le dijo tsuande algo cansada de que sakura solo le interesara el entrenamiento**_

_**-de acuerdo tsuande sama..-dijo sakura mientras veía su reflejo en el agua**_

_**-shhh…-dijo tsunade-no voltees sakura, pero… **_

_**Tarde sakura ya había volteado..**_

_**-jiraya!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito sakura mientras se hundía en el agua…**_

_**-quien mas seria?-preguntó tsunade con una gotita en la cabeza…-si quieres salir vivo será mejor que te vallas**_

_**-tu tienes mucho cansancio como para golpearme así que..-pack!! Al parecer tsunade no tenia muchas ganas.. pero cierta pelirosa ganas era lo que le sobraban **_

_-__fin del recuerdo de sakura haruno_

_Desde que jiraya quedo en coma, ya no puede hacer mas libros hasta que se recupere, cosa que tardara,Y desde ahí kakashi hace entrenamientos especiales para sakura y naruto,_

-se me había olvidado-dijo sakura con una gotita en su cabeza

-pues al parecer a el no sak…-pero sai no puedo terminar

-ese chakra…-dijo sakura muy seca, seria, y asustada

-que pasa?-preguntaron los demás mientras se concentraban para captar el chakra que sakura pudo sentir

FLAH BACK

_-siento chakras muy poderosos-dijo sakura deteniéndose repentinamente en la rama de un árbol _

_-sakura…-dijeron los demás_

_-no puede ser…-dijo sakura mientras sus ojos reflejaban miedo tristeza, dolor y recuerdo…_

_Sakura hecho a correr tenia que estar segura… el chakra podría estar alterado y haberlo confundirlo, pero…tenia la misma base, estaba segura era el de el… era su chakra_

_-sasuke…-dijo sakura mientras se paro sin avisar_

_-sakura!!!!-gritaron todos mientras la alcanzaron- que pas…-pero nadie pudo termina la frase, sasuke uchiha y su nuevo equipo estaba enfrente de sus ojos.._

_-sakura… cuando tiempo- dijo sasuke poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa divertida_

_Sakura no decía nada… solo una lagrima salía de aquellos ojos jade_

_-hmp. Y yo todavía que pensé que 3 años serian suficientes para que dejaras de ser débil pero ya veo que no…-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta_

_-sasuke…-susurro sakura mientras apretaba fuertemente una cadena que sostenía en su mano_

_-sasuke!!!!!!!!-grito naruto_

_-a, ya decía no tardabas en gritar…_

_-regresa… no por mi… sino por sakura-dijo naruto mientras sentía que las lagrimas de sakura fueran las suyas_

_-no, la muerte de mis padres no a sido vengada …-fue lo ultimo que dijo el uchiha mientras desaparecía entre los arbustos _

_Fin del flash back_

-ese chakra es de…-dijo sai mientras prestaba mas atención

-es el… esta aquí-dijo naruto mientras se ponía de pie

Sakura no decía nada solo estaba sorprendida… lo tenia en frente, con esa misma mirada de frialdad, con esa misma expresión, era igual, era sasuke, su sasuke uchiha

-sasuke…-dijeron sai y naruto

-sasuke.. bueno, creo que bienvenido..-dijo kakashi un poco confundido

-sensei?-preguntaron los demás

-bueno… hasta donde yo sepa tu naruto dabas tu vida y tu tiempo para que sasuke regresara así lo vas a recibir?

-…-naruto no dijo nada solo bajo la cabeza de ahí sonrió y volvió a levantar la cabeza- bienvenido

-hmp-dijo sasuke con tono divertido-amigos…?-le dijo sasuke a naruto extendiéndole la mano en son de paz

-nunca dejamos de serlo…-le dijo naruto mientras le daba el apretón

-bueno… yo solo diré bienvenido sasuke…-le dijo sai con un sonrisa

-sakura?-preguntó kakashi

-yo no te doy la bienvenida-dijo sakura en tono frió, como le costaba adaptar ese tono

-eh?- se cuestionaron todos

-tsuande sama dará la orden si te quedas o no, hasta entonces, solo eres un traidor mas.-dijo sakura mientras se retiraba de ahí, como le dolía dejarlo ahí, con mil preguntas en su cabeza como le dolía…

_Nunca me imagine que sakura haruno me hablara de ese modo, me sorprendió, pero por mi orgullo decidí comportarme como siempre "indiferente" pero en mi mente solo habitaban preguntas sin respuestas, pero es aquí donde comienza mi historia…es decir nuestra historia, con su indiferencia, rechazo… _

_No tarde mucho en ir a la oficina de la hokage, no estaba muy lejos cuando hable con ella me hecho todo un rollo sobre la responsabilidad, tolerancia y cosas como esas… la verdad es que no le preste mucha atención mi mente estaba en otro lugar_

-sasuke!! Me estas escuchando!!!!- regaño tsuande sama

-Eh? Si claro… que ustedes tiene mucha tolerancia conmigo?-dijo sasuke algo distraído

-eso te lo dije hace 10 minutos!!!

-aaa-

-argh!!! Terminare con esto de una vez… regresas a konoha, pero… tendrás que cumplir con servicio comunitario

-aa que tengo que hacer? Limpiar calles?, el que entrega los mensajes o que hago?

-no, algo mejor..

-así que?-dijo sasuke mientras en su mente habitaba la palabra "ANBU"

-serás… durante 1 semana el maestro sustituto en la academia ninja…

-plap!!!-se escuchó en la oficina… sasuke se había ido para atrás- cuidar niños!! No puedo soportar a naruto ni 5 segundos y quiere que cuide a niños de 2 años!!!

-si, bueno ahora puedes retirarte.. ah! Se me olvida ten…

-tsunade…-dijo sasuke mientras miraba el objeto en sus manos

-que creíste? Que un ninja sin villa les enseñaría a unos niños?

-hmp.-dijo sasuke mientras se guardaba ese objeto en su bolsillo-gracias..-dijo sasuke mientras cerraba la puerta

_Nunca creí que tendría de nuevo "eso" en mis manos…tsuande creía en mi, si ella creía en mi pero no era la única… había alguien mas que a pesar de dejarlo desmayado múltiples veces, es seguía ahí mi mejor amigo-rival, Naruto Uzumaki_

-cuanta hambre tengo…-dijo sasuke mientras pasaba enfrente de restaurantes de barbacoa, sushi y cualquier alimento que se imagine…-seguirá existiendo?-se preguntó sasuke mientras se dirigía a aquel puesto de ramen, el de siempre , el único, el de su mejor amigo-hmp sigue existiendo..-dijo sasuke mientras entraba al puesto

_La sala se lleno de silencio, donde existían risas alegres ahora existía una atmósfera no muy buena… una familia que estaba sentada en las mesas dejo el dinero suficiente se paro y se fue… muchos otros miraron sus tazones de ramen, nadie me miraba a la cara , me sentía como un bicho raro, sin embargo no deje que ese sentimiento me impidiera caminar, en una de las mesas del fondo estaba un grupo de jounnins , lo recuerdo bien_

_Sai, kiba, shino, shikamaru, choji, neji, lee y naruto… en el orden de las manecillas del reloj_

_Todos se me quedaron viendo, sai solo me sonreía (como siempre)naruto ni se había percatado que estaba ya que estaba muy concentrado comiendo…. Metí mi mano en mi bolsillo, cosa que asusto a todo el puesto, neji se paro de repente se fijo muy bien en mis movimientos… cuando intente sacar lo que se hallaba en mis bolsillo el abrió su estuche de kunais, era mas rápido de lo que recordaba, _

_Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba… dejo un plato a lado para adaptar un tono serio. No lo resistí mas, saque lo mas rápido que pude lo que me había dado tsuande, pero neji saco el kunai , se coloco atrás de mi y me lo coloco en mi cuello, sentí la desconfianza de mis propios amigos, solo cerré los ojos… alcé la banda de konoha que se encontraba en mis manos_

-sasuke!!!!-dijo naruto mientras brincaba de la mesa para felicitar a su amigo- genial!! La vieja te acepto!!!

-felicidades sasuke-le dijo sai mientras le extendía la mano..

-gracias sai-le contesto el educadamente correspondiendo el gesto de mano

-lo siento.-dijo neji mientras guardaba el kunai en su estuche

-no importa, eres mas rápido que la ultima vez- le dijo sasuke

-no eres el único que ah mejorado-fue lo ultimó que dijo neji antes de sentarse

-siéntate!! –le dijo naruto

-gracias…

_Después de que me senté estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas, pero menos de lo que realmente quería enterarme… sabia que ni sai ni naruto hablarían de sakura delante mió, pero como se trataba de naruto no tardaba en abrir la boca. En mi cabeza se encontraban preguntas que pedían a gritos ser respondidas, pero algo hizo callar a esos gritos_

_La entrada de cierta pelirosa al puesto me saco que mi propio transe, algo me pasaba pero no sabia que, solo sabia que ella era la culpable, _

-hey sasuke!!! Quieres dejar de ver a sakura chan!!!-le dijo naruto

_Quería matar a naruto, nunca me había avergonzado de ese modo, es que acaso la palabra discreción no estaba en su vocabulario_

-baaka, no estaba viendo a esa mosquita muerta

-mosquita muerta?-dijo sai con tono divertido-no me digas que crees que sakura sigue enamorada de ti..

-hmp, sai, es difícil olvidar a un primer amor, y alguien como sakura nunca cambia

-sakura ah cambiado

-hmp sigue siendo igual de débil…

-cállate!!!-grito sai, realmente explotaba cuando escucha que alguien le decía eso a sakura, quizás viniendo de otras personas no le importaba tanto , pero era sasuke, el que hizo que le tuviera fobia a esa palabra…

_Su grito se escucho por todo el puesto, de nuevo el silencio se apodero de la sala, sakura estaba con ino, hinata, tenten y temari (que estaba de visita) cerca de nuestra mesa, sakura volteo a ver la escena pero no duro su mirada ni 2 segundos ya que cuando volvía verla ella ya estaba comiendo de nuevo…_

-sai… sasuke- dijo naruto tratándolos de calmarlos

-no naruto, si quiere decirme algo que me lo diga de una vez…-dijo sasuke, sai no decía nada… se quedo callado- igual que sakura…débil…

-idiota!!!-grito sai mientras se abalanzaba sobre el…

-sai!!! Sasuke!!!-gritaron todos.. neji sostuvo a sai y naruto a sasuke…

-sai tranquilízate- le dijo neji

-sasuke… calmante acabas de llegar no querrás que te corran por intento de homicidio

-el empezó-le respondió sasuke a naruto

-sasuke… sakura ah cambiado, sai dice la verdad -fue lo único que dijo neji

-hmp, es mas difícil engañar a naruto que conquistar a sakura..-dijo sasuke mientras tomaba un poco de agua

-así?-dijo neji…

-si

-10 días, tienes 10 días para conquistar a sakura

-o si no?

-o sino..-pero neji no pudo terminar

-si no te iras de konoha, dejaras a sakura en paz y dejaras de lastimarla

-hummm…-dijo sasuke mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba el dinero para pagar lo suyo…-de acuerdo, demostrare que una persona no puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana..

-han pasado 3 años desde tu partida y 1 año desde el ultimo encuentro.. crees que solo es una noche y una mañana?-le dijo shikamaru-sakura si a cambiado, en 10 días no conseguirás ni una mugre cita

-demostrare lo contrario.. un uchiha nunca se equivoca-fue lo ultimó que dijo sasuke antes de irse…

_Aceptar esa maldita apuesta fue el peor de todas mis equivocaciones… por culpa de ese error pasaron cosas que me lastimaron mas de lo que creía… sino fuera por ese error.. ella no estaría así.. ella estaría sonriendo como siempre… ella estaría viendo con esos ojos que me enloquecen, ella estaría aquí conmigo…_

CONTINUARA


	2. simplemente despreciable

10 días para conquistarte

2.- día 1: simplemente despreciable

_Aceptar esa maldita apuesta fue el peor de todas mis equivocaciones… por culpa de ese error pasaron cosas que me lastimaron mas de lo que creía… sino fuera por ese error.. ella no estaría así.. ella estaría sonriendo como siempre… ella estaría viendo con esos ojos que me enloquecen, ella estaría aquí conmigo…_

_Necesitaba darme un baño, así que regrese a mi casa me di un buen baño, dure como media hora dentro de la bañera, no quería salir, pero tenia que hacerlo, entre mas rápido terminara la apuesta, mas rápido le demostraría a sai y sus locas neuronas que estaba equivocado o alemnos eso habitaba en mi cabeza, quien diría que el que estaba equivocado era yo…_

_Cuando termine de bañarme me puse un pantalón negro, una camisa negra con el símbolo uchiha, esa ropa era mas cómoda de lo que recordaba, me puse unos tennis negros , como no tenia misiones no eran necesarias mis vendas o mi estuche de kunais, pero para prevenir quise llevarme mi catana , aunque lo admito fue mas orgullo que prevención, me puse una capa negra, no porque hiciera frió, si no por la costumbre de siempre tenerla. Salí de mi casa para dirigirme a buscar a sakura…_

-veamos donde puede estar?- se pregunto sasuke saliendo del barrio uchiha

_Empecé a caminar sin rumbo contando que la suerte me acompañara y me encontrara a sakura, pero digamos que si suerte esta un poco desubicada…_

- a donde crees que vas sasuke, tu y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo naruto algo serio

-que quieres naruto?-preguntó sasuke algo apurado

-lo que paso en el comedor… creo que no tenias que hacerlo, shikamaru tiene razón en 10 días no vas a conseguir ni una mugre cita, sakura si ah cambiado..

-dobe que dices la gente no cambia-dijo sasuke mientras le daba la espalda y empezaba a caminar de nuevo

-escúchame!!!!!!!!!-grito naruto

_El grito de naruto hizo que me parara en seco, nunca me imagine que alguien como naruto me gritara de esa forma, fue ahí donde me di cuenta, que quizás las cosas en konoha habían cambiado un poco," pero no lo suficiente"… fue lo que paso en mi cabeza.._

-las personas cambian si ellas se lo proponen!!!,-volvió a gritar- si tienen motivos por el cual cambiar, si tienen un objetivo…-dijo casi susurrando- a sakura motivos y objetivos le sobran!!- exploto de nuevo..- sakura no es la misma!! y si quieres saber porque dejo de ser esa niña " débil" como tu la llamas… fue porque tu la lastimaste, y desde entonces… ella se prometió a si misma que nunca.. nunca .… nunca MAS!!! Nadie la lastimaría de nuevo

-yo demostrare que lo que dices no es cierto…-dijo aun de espaldas – se lo demostrare a todos.-dijo volviendo a caminar

-donde quedo… donde quedo… el sasuke que nosotros conocimos… donde quedo mi mejor amigo…- dijo naruto en vano, cerro los ojos… - eres despreciable…- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta mientras sasuke lo ignoraba distanciándose cada vez mas

_Sabia que quizás naruto podía tener razón, pero no lo aceptaría, no después que de ya había aceptado la apuesta, comencé de nuevo a caminar sin rumbo mis propios pies me llevaron hasta el parque central de konoha, me senté en una banca, cerré los ojos y un pequeño pétalo de flor de cerezo cayo en mi nariz, cuando lo sentí volví a abrir mis ojos para verlo y pensar en aquella chica de cabellos rosas _

-realmente habrá cambiado?, como dicen todos?-dijo sasuke con el pequeño pétalo en entre sus dedos…- no imposible..-dijo mientras se volvía a para y deja caer el pétalo

_Camine para poder salir del parque y fue cuando la vi, saliendo de esa tienda de verduras y frutas, fue ahí donde decidí que mi plan para ganar la apuesta comenzara…_

-sakura, me puedes decir que verdura es esa roja que llevas ahí?-pregunto sasuke

-eh?- dijo sakura alzando una ceja

-es que como sabes acabo de regresar y mi refrigerador esta vació… y esa verdura se ve deliciosa

-baaka…-dijo sakura ignorándolo y pasando a lado de el- no se como tsuande sama te acepto… y por cierto- dijo sakura metiendo su mano en la bolsa que tenia cargando y dándole la espalda al uchiha- es una manzana… y si no lo sabes, la manzana no es verdura es fruta… ignorante- le dijo mientras aun de espalda le aventaba la fruta- te la regalo para que la conozcas

_Fue un momento muy humillante y mi primer intento falló…_

- no le pidas peras al olmo- dijo el que atendía el puesto de verduras y frutas

-eh? Disculpe?- preguntó sasuke confundido

-sakura haruno es la chica mas codiciada de konoha y sobre todo la incansable, será muy difícil que alguien que no sepa distinguir entre una fruta y una verdura pueda conquistarla- dijo el verdulero

_No dije mas, solo le di la espalda y empecé a caminar…_

-uchiha eh?-dijo el verdulero para si mismo al ver el símbolo en la parte trasera de su camisa –es pedirle cebollas a un árbol, es mas posible que llueva en esta temporada de primavera que uchiha el responsable de esa enorme herida vuelva a ocupar un lugar en su corazón…

_En ese momento pensaba, en como hacer para que sakura saliera conmigo…_

- y si… no eso no funciona..-dijo sasuke mientras con las manos en los bolsillos caminaba ora vez sin rumbo

-sasuke?-dijo alguien cerca de el

-a hola

-hace tiempo que no te veo, por lo visto tsuande sama te acepto

-así es…-dijo sasuke mientras le daba la espalda para empezar a caminar

-lo mas seguro es que estés buscando a naruto y sakura, naruto esta en su casa, alistándose para un misión, y sakura esta detrás de la torre de la hokage entrenando..-dijo iruka sensei ( el no sabe de la apuesta, ni nada )

- gracias… no sabes lo mucho que me sirvió la información…-dijo sasuke mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la torre de la hokage…

Detrás de la torre de la hokage…

-rayos!!!-grito sakura – mi puntería no es tan buena, me falta velocidad

-oye… viene a devolverte la manzana- dijo sasuke mientras la lanzaba sobre el aire, y con un kunai la atravesaba en un árbol- pero quizás quieras que te enseñe un poco de puntería y la velocidad…-dijo sasuke orgullosos

-alguien te pidio ayuda?-dijo sakura mientras intentaba sacar la manzana del árbol

- que genio…-dijo sasuke acercándose para ayudarla

-no te acerques, yo puedo sola…-dijo sakura

-no puedes, eres débil…-le susurro sasuke al oído de sakura

-no sabes como soy-dijo sakura mientras concentraba chakra en sus manos para proporcionar fuerza en ellas, y de un solo movimiento alzó a la manzana con todo y árbol y raíz- no me conoces mas

-woow, alguien ah mejorado, aunque sigues siendo igual de débil…-le dijo mientras se recargaba en un árbol

-baaka…-dijo sakura mientras tomaba las bolsas de verduras y frutas ( que no había ido a dejar a su casa) para comenzar a tomar rumbo a casa pero alguien la detuvo

-te vas a ir? Tan pronto? Pero si aun no me eh divertido…-dijo sasuke mientras la sujetaba de su muñeca y le daba la vuelta para que lo viera de frente a frente

-suéltame…-dijo sakura muy seria

-no quiero…-dijo el uchiha mientras se acercaba , si tenia que terminar con la puesta rápido, tenia que arriesgarse

-suéltame…

-no quiero- decía mientras se acercaba cada vez mas

-ni te atrevas..!!-dijo sakura mientras le daba un buen golpe en un lugar donde era el sitio mas importante para restaurar su clan , cosa que hizo que sasuke cayera al suelo- escúchame bien uchiha, cuando yo te diga que me sueltes me sueltas entendiste?

-quizás tu eres la que tiene que entender… cuando yo quiero algo, lo obtengo..-dijo mientras con un poco de dificultad y sobre todo dolor enrollo sus piernas con los tobillos de sakura y la jalo hacia el…con un acto de agilidad le dio la vuelta y sakura era la que estaba debajo del uchiha –que no entiendes sakura? Un uchiha siempre gana.-dijo mientras con sus manos tomaba las muñecas de sakura para que no pudiera hacer nada- sigues siendo igual de débil..- le susurro

-y tu igual de despreciable…-dijo ella con unos ojos que demostraban mucho coraje

-gracias, lo tomare como un halago-dijo mientras rozaba los labios de la kunoichi

-no te atreverías…-dijo sakura con temor en sus palabras

-así? No me retes sakura CHAN…-dijo sasuke mientras callaba en los labios rosas de sakura en un forzado beso

_En ese momento sentí algo extraño, sakura no quería aceptar ese beso mío, por el cual antes se moría , sakura no dejaba de patalear , sus patatas me llegaban a lastimar mis piernas, fue otra vez rechazado… con cada rechazo de ella, mi orgullo se debilitaba, y la idea de perder la apuesta habitaba en mi cabeza, pero aun no quería rendirme, quería luchar hasta el final y salvar mi orgullo y lo que yo creía que era el honor, sin darme cuenta que 10 días después por ese mismo pensamiento de querer ganar ella terminaría así, en coma…_

_Al sentir las patatas de sakura en mis piernas, la idea que perder habito en mi cabeza, y me descuide cosa que sakura no dejo pasar por alto, le dio la vuelta y con su rodilla libre me dio un rodillazo en el estomago… de tan solo pensarlo siento el dolor_

-no vuelvas a besarme, el tan solo pensar de tener tus labios sobre los míos me da ASCO tu me das asco!!!-le grito sakura en la cara, mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba a sasuke tirado en el piso

_En ese momento me olvide de la apuesta, del dolor, y empecé a actuar como siempre debí actuar, como lo que ella se merecía, con dificultad me pare, presionando mi estomago comencé a seguirla, en ese momento pensamientos ilógicos habitaban mis cabeza, preguntas sin respuestas invadían mis ideas, en ese momento me sentí tan solo, sin nadie alado de mi, sin alguien que confiara, que me creyera, que me apoyara y que se preocupara por mi, me sentí con la necesitad de tenerla a mi lado. De pronto y tan rápido la tenia enfrente de mi caminando, aun no había notado que la seguía…con la mano libre la tome del brazo, ella se detuvo…_

-lo siento…-

_Fueron las palabras que salieron de mis labios, ella se dio la vuelta, con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo.._

_-_donde quedo el sasuke que conocía, por el sasuke que me preocupaba, con el que reía, con el que me divertía, con el que me desgastaba en tantas misiones y entrenamientos, donde quedo el sasuke del que yo me enamore…-dijo sakura mientras mas lagrimas de coraje salían de sus ojos.- eres simplemente despreciable!!!!!-dijo sakura mientras con sus dos manos fuertemente apretadas las ponía sobre su pecho, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados… y con una ráfaga de viendo agitando sus cabellos

-sakura…

-no soy la misma…ya no soy débil!-dijo por ultimo mientras se alejaba caminando

_En ese momento me sentía como un pequeño bicho aplastado, ella tenia razón, ya no era mas la misma, regrese a casa me quite la capa y abrí la puerta de la terraza, un brisa muy leve golpeaba mi cara…_

Con sakura…

-es un idota…-dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa para meterse a bañar- es un prepotente , orgulloso, tan estupido, tan creído...-dijo mientras aventaba su camisa y golpeaba un foto de hace 4 años… cayo de la mesa de noche…y el vidrio se rompió, con mucho cuidado, lo fue levantando de poco a poco, quito la foto del marco y la vio durante un momento –es tan guapo tan sexy..-dijo hasta que reacciono- que estoy diciendo… cree que puede venir a konoha después de 4 años a hacer su santa voluntad… -dijo mientras azotaba la puerta del baño

Con sasuke…

-la luna esta hermosa…-dijo mientras se sentaba sobre la barba del balcón- se me había olvidado… es solo una apuesta, sakura es solo una apuesta…-dijo mientras se pasaba sus dedos sobre su cabello- aun quedan 9 días, no será muy fácil, pero no es imposible…

_Siempre estuve acostumbrado a tener a sakura a mi lado, tenerla molestando por así decirse, siempre se preocupaba más por mi que por ella, y el simple hecho de darme cuenta que eso ya no era así me incomodaba, me hacia sentir algo que sentía cuando necesitaba a mi mama para algo y ya no estaba ahí… " necesidad"…_

Con sakura…

-necesitaba ese baño..-dijo sakura con su pijama y secándose el cabello –woow!! Que hermosa luna –dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia el balcón…-es simplemente maravillosa.. ver la luna es su esplendor…-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y una ráfaga de viento pegaba en su cara – todo a cambiado… me pregunto si todo volverá a ser como antes?, me preguntó si dejare de lastimarme a mi misma y darme cuenta de la falsedad y la mentira que estoy viviendo…

-sakura!!!!!!!baja a cenar!!!.- le grito su mama desde las escaleras

-ya voy!!!!! –le grito sakura a su mama- solo al verle a los ojos, me di cuenta que no soy lo que aparente en los últimos 4 años… ya no se como soy-dijo por ultimo antes de cerrar la puerta del balcón

Con tsunade…

-vieja!!! Estoy listo!!!!!-dijo naruto en el marco de la puerta

-no tienes que gritar…-dijo tsuande mientras se tapaba los oídos- bueno el profesor iruka y kurenai te acompañaran a la aldea de la arena, ellos tienen que ir por un papel muy importante sobre la alianza de nuestro país y con el de la arena, y tu iras por el pergamino que gaara te quiere entregar

-vieja!! Pero tengo un pregunta, yo regreso en 3 días, pero iruka y kurenai regresan durante 1 semana, iruka es el profesor de la academia nivel superior y kurenai nivel inferior quien se encargara de sus alumnos?

-eso ya lo tengo resuelto, no te preocupes…

-vale.. vamonos!!!!!

-iruka y kurenai están abajo esperándote…-dijo tsuande algo cansada de los gritos del rubio

Con sakura

-mama!! Te quedo muy rica la cena!-dijo sakura mientras se levantaba para lavar los trastes

-gracias hija

-ring ring-sonó el teléfono de la casa de los haruno

-bueno?-contesto la mama de sakura

-buenos días, Sra. haruno, puedo hablar con sakura?

-tsuande sama, claro…sakura! Te habla tsuande sama

-ya voy…-dijo sakura mientras salía de la cocina y contestaba el teléfono.- que pasa tsunade sama

-tienes una misión…

-cuando salgo?

-no, no vas a salir, es aquí en konoha

-en konoha?

-iruka Kurenai y naruto salieron a la aldea de la arena por unos pergaminos, naruto regresa en 3 días, pero Kurenai y iruka regresan en 1 semana

-y la academia!!

-es por eso que te llamo, no podemos suspender las clases por 1 semana, así que tu te encargaras del nivel inferior

-y del nivel superior?

-que no te ah dicho sasuke?

-decirme que?-dijo sakura con miedo de que sasuke fuera el profesor del nivel superior

-el fue aceptado en konoha, con un servicio comunitario, y su servicio es ser el profesor del nivel superior durante 1 semana

-queeeee!!! Esta loca!!!, quien va a permitir que sus hijos sean entrenados por un traidor!!-gritó sakura

-hable con los padres y están deacuerdo, y aparte estará bajo tu supervisión

-como? Tendré que cuidarlo a el!!?

-algo así

-pero tsuande sama…

-no hay pero sakura empiezan mañana en la mañana buenas noches…

-tsuande sama pero

-pip, pip, pip, -tsunade ya había colgado

-que horror..-dijo sakura mientras ponía el teléfono en su lugar

Con sasuke…

-arrgggg!!!! No encuentro la manera de conquistarla!!!-dijo sasuke mientras veía televisión

-ring ring.-sonó su teléfono

-bueno?-contesto el uchiha

-sasuke, sobre tu servicio comunitario comienzas mañana en la mañana- le dijo tsuande

-mañana? Tan pronto?-dijo sasuke

_Llegue a pensar que no tendría tiempo para poder conquistar a sakura… hasta que tsuande me dijo algo que me hizo cambiar de opinión_

-del nivel inferior se encargara sakura, ella te supervisara , entendido?

-completamente-dijo sasuke con una sonrisa diabólica en la cara

-que tengas buenas noches..

-igualmente-dijo colgando el teléfono- te tengo sakura, no tardaras 2 días con esa falsedad, caerás a mis pies en el primer día…

_Me dormir con ese pensamiento, en ese momento solo pensaba en la apuesta, aunque quien diría que lo que comenzó como una simple apuesta terminaría como un cambio drástico en mi vida _

CONTINUARA…


	3. Haruno vs Uchiha ¿quien ganará?

10 DIAS PARA CONQUISTARTE

3.- día 2: haruno vs. Uchiha ¿Quién ganara?

_Me desperté con el sol en la cara, realmente la primavera en konoha era un infierno, el sol te quemaba desde el dedo gordo del pie hasta el cabello mas largo, vi el reloj que tenia en la mesita de noche, era las 7:30 , ese día era mi primer día en la academia como profesor, se imaginan a mí como profesor!! Tenia que estar ahí a las 9:00 así que aun tenia tiempo, me metí a bañar con agua helada. Por fin después de estar pensando como loco me di cuenta de cómo poder conquistarla, decidí dejar el romanticismo de lado, y empezarla a tratar como la trataba hace 4 años, con indiferencia, claro que esta vez con un poco mas sutileza. íbamos a estar en la misma academia como profesores durante 1 semana, quizás eso sea bueno, una competencia sana no daña a nadie … o almenos eso creía…_

-veamos que me pongo?-dijo sasuke mientras veía su armario.- ya se, un short blanco con esa camisa negra y la capa…aunque hace mucho calor… bueno no importa, la capa me caracteriza-dijo mientras sacaba un short blanco, se ponía las vendas y su estuche medico y de armas, se puso su camisa negra con el símbolo de los uchihas en la espalda, se puso unas cuantas vendas en la mano y su capa encima

_Salí sin desayunar, me dirigí a la academia, aun era temprano, eran las 8:30, tenia media hora para hacer algo, pero preferí ir directo hacia la academia. Cuando llegue no era el único en ella, se me había olvidado que la academia se llenaba de niños media hora antes de que iniciaran las clases , me acerque a la puerta del salón nivel superior, ya había varios niños ahí sentados , hablando, aunque otros estaban afuera jugando, salí del salón , para ver si ya había llegado mi ahora "compañera" y en efecto estaba ahí sentada leyendo un libro sobre las leyendas japonesas, faltaban 20 minutas para que iniciaran las clases así, que decidí poner en marcha mi plan.._

-haruno, ten, este es el horario que me dijo tsuande que te diera para que lo siguieras.-dijo sasuke con tomo monótono y frió

-ah?... aa decuardo-dijo sakura algo confundida, tan solo ayer el uchiha utilizaba un tono seductor bastante malo, y ahora ocupaba ese tono de hace 4 años

_Salí del salón nivel inferior e ingrese al salón nivel superior a esperar que los niños llegaran… y cuando eso paso… a las 9:00 am_

-bueno daremos inicio a la clase, como saben iruka sensei esta de misión así que yo seré su profesor durante 1 semana , entendido?-dijo sasuke mientras escribía su nombre en el pizarrón de espaldas al grupo- soy uchiha sasuke-dijo dando vuelta y dándose cuenta que tan solo 2 niños le prestaban atención… y una imagen se le vino a la mente..

**Hace 8 años, (cuando el tenia 8 años xD)**

**Era su primer día de clases en nivel superior, ya habían pasado 2 dos años desde la muerte de su clan, así que cuando llego al patio de la academia vio a todos siendo despedidos de sus familiares, el con las manos en los bolsillos entro al salón, en el escritorio estaba sentado su nuevo profesor "iruka" recordó que su hermano le decía que iruka era un muy buen profesor, el se sentó en uno de los pequeño escritorios que había en el salón , a 4 escritorios a la derecha, estaba una chica tímida de nombre hinata, era demasiado tímida, porque no hablaba con nadie, y 6 escritorios atrás de el estaba sentada una niña de cabellos rosas , tenia un libro en la mano, algo sobre las leyendas de Grecia , 10 minutos después el salón se lleno y todos los alumnos hablaban sin callar, solo 3 personas permanecían en silencio , el uchiha, la chica de cabellos rosas de nombre sakura y la chica tímida de nombre hinata, le profesor estaba de espaldas al grupo presentándose, cuando la puerta se abrió, y apareció un chico de cabellos rubios, gritando que se le había hecho tarde "naruto" , cuando entro la chica tímida se puso colorada y siguió con la miada, al chico rubio hasta su escritorio, entonces de los 3 que prestaban atención solo quedaron 2 ….**

**Regresamos al momento…**

-quiero que ustedes dos me den sus nombres-les dijo sasuke a los 2 niños que prestaban atención

-sengoku yamato-dijo un chico de cabellos negros, con una mirada algo fría, su voz se parecía mucho a la de sasuke

-saikuno hyutoi –dijo un chica de cabellos castaños claros, recogidos en una coleta alta y dos mechones sobre la cara

-muy bien…-dijo sasuke- escuchen todos!!!!-grito sasuke haciendo que el silencio se apoderara del salón- todos harán un examen practico del bunshi no jutsu acepto saikuno y sengoku- dijo sasuke serio mirando a todos con una mirada de odio

-pero profesor!! No sabemos hacer el bunshi no jutsu, ese se supone que no los enseñara usted-dijo un niño de cabellos castaños, parecido a kiba solo que sin un perro en la cabeza y las líneas rojas en la cara

-eso les enseñara que cuando hay un superior enfrente pongan atención-dijo sasuke algo enojado- y como premio a tu participación..-le dijo sasuke al chico de cabellos castaños.-tu serás el primero en pasar…

_Todos sacaron 0 en ese examen, nadie pudo hacer un bushin, así que yo se les tuve que enseñar, les enseñe en como concentrar chakra y poder hacer una copia de ellos mismos, la hora del descanso llego .. los niños salieron corriendo como si me odiaran…_

-no puedo creer que iruka tuvo que soportar esto y mas..-dijo mientras salía detrás de los niños

_Niños mas pequeños también habían salido al descanso y por la estaturas deduci que era del nivel inferior, eso me sorprendió, puesto que el nivel inferior tiene un tiempo especial para su descanso y ese era el tiempo del nivel superior, me acerque a la profesora sustituta del nivel infiero (sakura)…_

-hey blanca nieves… puedes quitar a tus enanos del patio?, es tiempo del nivel superior…-dijo sasuke desafiándola

-uchiha mira bien tu horario, es tiempo del nivel inferior…-dijo sakura encarándolo, aunque eso era chistoso puesto que sasuke era mas alto que sakura y la pelirosa tenia que alzar la cabeza para poderlo ver a la cara

-nivel superior…-dijo sasuke mientras se acercaba a su cara algo enojado

_Quería demostrarle a sakura que quien iba a tener el mando en la academia iba a ser yo, si quería competir podía hacerlo, pero con el pensamiento de que lo mas seguro era que perdería, y fue así como comenzó nuestra discusión en medio patio, varios niños del nivel superior e inferior estaban siento espectadores de tal pelea…_

-quita a tus niños del patio de los míos!!-le dijo sakura mientras su mirada reflejaba el reto

-no, quita a los tuyos…-le dijo sasuke aceptando el reto de aver quien quitaba a los niños del patio

-quítalos baaka!!.-el grito sakura

-oho… ten cuidado con ese vocabulario, no querrás que los papas se quejen de ti porque les enseñas malas palabras a tus alumnos o si?

-cállate… uchiha…-le dijo sakura empezando a cansarse- niños… nivel superior e inferior vayan a jugar esto es entre el profesor y yo

-puedes mandar a tus enanitos, pero no a mis alumnos

-estas bajo mi supervisión uchiha, tu decides…

-…-el uchiha no dijo nada, solo la miro con odio, era cierto, sakura era su superior en la escuela, respiro derrotado- vayan a jugar, nivel superior- les dijo a los niños mientras se alejaban

-elegiste bien uchiha…-le dijo sakura

-mira sakura…-le dijo mientras la sostenía fuertemente del brazo- no me retes… así que saca a tus diminutos enanos del patio AHORA…-le dijo bastante serio

-oblígame uchiha…-le dijo volviéndolo a retar

-eres una odiosa…-dijo apretando mas su mano sobre el brazo de la chica

-y tu un idiota- le respondió el insulto sakura

- tu no has dejado de ser una molestia-dijo mientras volvía a apretar el brazo de sakura

-auch-dijo sakura con una mueca de dolor

-niña mimada!!!…

-egoísta- le contesto sakura, realmente parecían niños

-eres la persona mas débil que eh conocido…-dijo sasuke con una mirad bastante penetrante, había dado en justo punto débil de haruno..

-no me hables de debilidad-dijo sakura mientras lagrimas de coraje salían de sus ojo- porque de debilidad es de lo que mas sabes tu, fue suerte que salieras con vida en la pelea contra tu hermano, fue suerte, fue suerte que ganaras la pelea.-dijo sakura muy pero muy seria, quizás sasuke había dado en el punto débil, pero sakura le hizo una combinación de tuche con jaque mate

-eres insoportable..-dijo sasuke mientras muy enojado y con mucha fuerza soltaba el brazo de sakura, se dio la media vuelta… y antes de irse- no sacare a mis alumnos de aquí…-fue lo último que dijo

_Lo que dijo sakura me lastimo mas que cualquier insulto o rechazo de ella, ella había dado en el blanco, pero no quería mostrarme derrotado, así que no saque a mis alumnos del patio, me subí a un árbol a descansar, quería estar solo, recordar la pelea contra mi hermano, y las palabras de sakura en mi cabeza " fue suerte que salieras con vida, fue suerte , fue suerte que ganaras". No podía descansar el tan solo pensar que quizás si había sido suerte me dolía mas que otra cosa…_

_Escuche un fuerte rugido y fue cuando me acorde que no había desayunado, tenia mucha hambre, y fue cuando vi ese plato de obento enfrente de mi…, estaba sujetado por un brazo blanco y delicado, recorrí el brazo hasta llegar a la cabellera rosa…_

-gome… no debí decir eso, es solo que estaba enojada-dijo sakura mientras subía al árbol con sasuke- cheque ambos horarios…-dijo sakura mientras le entregaba el obento

-quien estaba equivocado?-dijo sasuke mientras recibía el obento- gracias…

-bueno… pues tu, es el horario del nivel inferior, pero es mas error de tsuande, se equivoco al copiar el horario y se olvido de modificar la hora del descanso del superior

-aa eso explica todo, Perdón por gritarte

-no importa ambos estábamos enojados…

-si..-dijo sasuke con una sonrisa

-haruno 1 uchiha 0-dijo sakura mientras bajaba del árbol

-aun falta una semana, veamos que retos inventamos..-dijo sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa

_En ese momento volví a olvidarme de la apuesta, y empecé a actuar sin pensar, la pelea, el enojo, y el arrepentimiento de ambos, me hizo olvidarme de todo, después de terminarme el rico almuerzo que sakura me entrego, baje del árbol, era hora de volver a clases, sin embargo tenia en mi cabeza el cabello rosa, la sonrisa y la mirada de cierta chica, no podía concentrarme para poder enseñarles algo, así que les di hora libre, y yo no dejaba de pensar en sakura, realmente me estaba pasando algo, y ella era la consecuencia, ella era la culpable, el toque de la salida se escucho los niños empezaron a guardar sus cosas, y salir, yo seguía pensando en el escritorio, cuando alce la vista ya nadie estaba en el salón… Salí, para poder irme a mi casa, ya estaba listo cuando alguien me detuvo_

_-_a donde crees que vas uchiha?-dijo sakura

-a casa…-

-ni se te ocurra , te quedas hasta el final, cuando todos los niños se hayan ido..

-quee? Tienes que estar bromeando, tengo vida!!-reclamo sasuke

-igual que yo, pero así son las cosas

_Me quede sentado esperando que cada niño del nivel superior se fuera… lo peor era que los del nivel inferior se iban mas rápido que los del nivel superior… a sakura solo le faltaba un niño por irse a mi me faltaban 9!!!!, me quería quedar dormido… pero no podía, si me dormía sakura era capaz de despertarme a palazos.._

-hasta mañana sasuke..-dijo sakura mientras se despedía

-que!? Ya te vas!! Ayúdame con estos mocosos!!!

-no les digas así!!

-bueno ayúdame.. me faltan 9!!-dijo sasuke reclamando

-etto.. sasuke te faltan 2…-dijo sakura viendo los dos niños sentados en las bancas del patio

-que? Hace poco me faltaban 9 y a ti 1

-si pero, hace 2 minutos que se fueron, quieres prestar atención!-le dijo sakura

-bueno pero que se supone que haga!!

-esta bien te ayudare!! Tu pregúntale al que esta ahí sobre sus padres, se parece mucho a ti, yo le preguntó al niño rubio que ahí

-vale..

_Curiosamente, al que a mí me tocaba preguntar era sengoku , y a sakura le tocaba , ichigo, un chico rubio sin amigos, aunque el intentara hacer amigos, los demás nunca lo pelaban…_

-sengoku.. y tus papas?-pregunto sasuke

-no van a venir

-y porque no vas a casa

-quiero quedarme un rato solo…-dijo sengoku algo serio

-pero tus padres tiene que estar preocupados

-no..

-por que no?

-porque no

-sengoku, soy tu superior, contéstame, porque tus padres no van a estar preocupado

-no quiero decirle

-por que no me quieres decir

-porque usted no sabe lo que estoy pasando

-quizás si lo se… y no me lo quieres decir

-usted no ha sufrido como yo

-no me hables de sufrimiento… porque eso lo se mas que nadie, a la edad de 6 años perdí a mi clan, no solo a mis padres, a mi clan!!, y lo peor de todo, es que el asesinó era mi héroe, mi imagen a seguir, era mi hermano…

-sasuke sensei…-dijo el niño algo apenado

-que paso..

-pedir a mis padres en una misión…-dijo triste y con la mirada en el suelo

-pero no estas solo, te acompaño a casa…vale?-dijo sasuke extendiéndole la mano

-hai..-dijo el niño mientras se limpiaba unas pocas lagrimas y se ponía de pie

-hey sakura…. Ya?

-no, no quiere decirme..-dijo sakura apenada

-ja!, haruno 1, uchiha 1, empatados…-dijo el riéndose, ya que el niño que le había tocado si le había contado a el.

-deja de reírte y ayúdame

-voy a acompañar a sengoku a su casa, quieres venir con nosotros? Y de paso te llevamos a ti si?-dijo sasuke

-hai..-dijo con algo de pena

-hey haruno vienes-le dijo el uchiha

-ya que…

_Caminamos primero a la casa de sengoku, en el camino estuvimos hablando todos sobre nuestro primer día en la academia en nivel superior, ambos niños se rieron cuando les contamos que solo 2 personas le habían hecho caso iruka, la verdad que oír las risas de esos niños me alegro mucho, ya había olvidado lo era sonreír y sobre todo reír, a ichigo el niño de cabellos rubios, lo dejamos en su casa, y por primera vez en el día vi al niño reír, sakura tenia algo te hambre, ya que yo me comí su almuerzo asi que la invite a comer_

_-_te invito a comer..-dijo sin verla a la cara

-que?, sasuke?-preguntó sakura extrañada

-me acabe tu almuerzo es lo menos que puedo hacer

-gracias…-dijo mientras con muy leve sonrojo (muy leve) veía el piso

_La invite a comer porque, se lo merecía, no era su obligación el quedarse a ayudarme con los niños, y lo hizo, me dio su almuerzo, y no tenia que hacerlo, así que la invite a comer, lo hice porque quise, no por la apuesta, es mas en ese momento no me acordaba de la apuesta, fuimos al ramen, y cuando entramos, estaban sai, lee, shikamaru y neji ahí sentados y fue ahí donde me acorde de la apuesta, mi orgullo fue tan grande que sonreí con prepotencia, sakura estaba delante de mi, vi a shikmaru con una mirada de " te lo dije, no ha cambiado" aunque sabia muy bien que ella había cambiado, que ya no era la misma, pero no quería mostrar debilidad, sakura y yo nos sentamos en una mesa para dos, ella pidió un tazón igual que yo, sakura no se había dado cuenta de que sus amigos estaban presentes, ella me dijo algo que me saco de mi prepotencia, orgullo, egoísmo…_

-fue muy lindo lo que hiciste hoy por sengoku e ichigo, al final no eres tan mal profesor…-dijo sakura con una sonrisa sincera

-hablas enserio?-dijo sasuke confundido

-si , por que no me crees?

-es que hace 5 minutos creías que era el peor

-bueno cambie de opinión..-dijo mientras partía los palitos para comenzar a comer

-si, puedes cambiar –dijo mientras el también partía sus palitos- igual que cambias de alguien débil a alguien increíble…-dijo sasuke en un susurro

-perdón..-dijo sakura mientras se comía el fideo rápido- dijiste algo?

-eh?.. no nada…

CONTINUARA…


	4. extraños sentimientos

10 días para conquistarte

4.- 3 día: extraños sentimientos

_En el camino hacia la casa de sakura fue muy silencioso, sakura me estaba matando!!, si una palabra no salía de sus labios, yo iba a hacer que saliera, me urgía escuchar su dulce voz, quería saber que pasaba, así que la mire de reojo, estaba algo apenada, y los ojos que mostraron odio ahora mostraban felicidad, y sin darme cuenta… ella se fue volviendo mi necesidad_

-gome..-dijo sakura con la mirada en el piso

-perdona?- preguntó sasuke extrañado

-no eres la persona que creí en la que te habías convertido, eres el mismo uchiha de hace 4 años -dijo sakura con una sonrisa

-ah… si- dije con la mirada en el piso,

_en el fondo sabia que estaba haciendo mal que ella necesitaba saber la verdad, pero no quería arruinar ese momento, sabia que cometía un error, pero nunca imagine que el error llegara a tanto… que el error llegara a este punto… que llegara a estar en coma_

-llegamos..-dijo sasuke mientras veía la puerta

-si…-dijo sakura con la mirada en el suelo- bueno adiós-dijo sakura mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla de despedida

-adiós…-dijo sasuke en shock

_Tenia el extraño presentimiento que poca sangre subía por mis mejillas, claro.. supe ocultarlo, me fui en todo el camino hacia mi casa pensando en sakura, no me la podía sacar de mi cabeza, cada vez que veía alguna flor de cerezo veía su imagen y para terminarla de regar, era primavera!!! Y había metros!! Pero metros!! De flores, su lindo rostro ocupo lugar en mi mente durante horas… almenos hasta que me dormí…_

Día 3:…. a la mañana siguiente

-que sueño!!!!!!!!-grito sakura desde su cuarto – no quiero ir a cuidar niños!!!- y con mucha , mucha pereza se levanto

En otro cuarto… no muy lejos

- ya estoy listo- dijo un ninja muy pero muy SEXY, de cabellos negros con unos lindos y prefectos toques de azulado – será mejor que llegue antes de que sakura me empiece a gritar…-dijo mientras abría la puerta

-zacc!!- un kunai había golpeado en la puerta, un tantito mas arriba de su ultimo cabello, tenia un pequeño pergamino, sasuke los sostuvo un tiempo y después lo miro muy detenidamente…

" destinatario: cuartel ANBU

Remitente: Uchiha

Si valoras tu vida,

si sabes lo que haces

Abandonar es tu única salida

No quieras ser fuerte

No aparentes mentiras

Salid de konoha con dignidad

Vete, abandona, dejad atrás

Total esa es tu especialidad

Deja a sakura en paz

Atte: un cariñoso amigo…

_Que abandonará!!! Que me fuera!! Estaba loco!! Irme con dignidad? Simplemente estaba seguro que no perdería, aunque esa seguridad se acaba cada segundo en este maldito hospital, no quería perder, y por ese deseo, le arruine la vida a alguien, y vuelvo a repetir… fue el peor error que pude cometer…_

-abandonar?, bromea? Tengo 7 días aun… será mejor que me valla-dijo sasuke con una idea en su mente

En una casa no tan lejos de la otra

-mejor me voy, no quiero llegar tarde-dijo mientras abría la puerta…- sasuke….-dijo ella con la mirada clavada en ese chico de pelo azulado enfrente de su puerta:

El uchiha estaba recargado en un pilar cerca de la puerta de sakura, con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados

-ya era hora que salieras, llevo horas aquí afuera- dijo mientras abría suavemente sus ojos

- q-que haces aquí?-dijo ella algo nerviosa

-bueno pues…-pensó el uchiha el como salir de eso- bueno no hay explicación, solo quería acompañarte

-gracias..-dijo sakura

_y así nos fuimos caminando juntos hasta el colegio, realmente era hermosa, su dulce olor , ese perfume que me enloquecía, tan solo verla de reojo me hacia sonreír , me hacia sonrojarme, hacia cosas que nunca imagine, a su lado, me olvidaba de todo, solo existía ella_

-sasuke… sasuke… sasuke!!!!-grito sakura

-pac!!!-se escucho alado de sakura

-auch- el increíble sasuke , por estar babeando por la pelirosa se olvido del camino y digamos que el árbol de enfrente no era su mejor amigo

-jjejeje… estas.. jeje , bien jejeej-decía sakura entre risas

-claro, ríete todo lo que quieras!-le dijo sasuke con un pequeño chichón creciendo en su frente

-perdona, déjame te ayudo-dijo sakura- estamos a 1 cuadra de la academia, vamos ahí hay un botiquín

_Tremendo golpe que me metí, en tan solo recordarlo, me hace sentirme muy idiota por no ver ese árbol de 2 metros, pero lo mejor de ese día… aun no llegaba _

-tranquilo no te muevas!!!- le dijo sakura al ver a un sasuke que gruñía a la hora que la pelirosa ponía el algodón con alcohol sobre su herida

-arde!!!-dijo sasuke mientras se quejaba

-vamos!! Eres un ninja!! No grites … -dijo sakura mientras acercaba su boca al oído de sasuke.- o es que eres DEBIL- dijo ella con una voz , que no ayudaba al sonrojo que tenia el uchiha

-eah! Eah!! Eah! Eah!- gritaron unos niños desde la puerta del salón nivel inferior

-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyy-gritaron otros

-hey! Vengan… el Prof. uchiha y la miss haruno se estaban besando!!!

-BESANDO?- se preguntaron mentalmente los dos "maestros suplentes"

_La verdad es que si yo hubiera visto lo mismo que los niños vieron, también pensaría lo mismo.. y hasta quizás mas… yo estaba sentado en una silla normal mientras sakura estaba de pie enfrente mió, puesto que mi herida estaba en mi frente, y cuando ella se acerco a mi oído a decirme "débil" grrrr…(gruñido de enojo xD), sus manos se tuvieron que recargar en mis hombros para que ella no se cayeran enésima de mi_

_-_no niños… no es lo que creen, el profesor y yo no nos estábamos besando.-dijo sakura algo roja

-maestra no lo niegue, el Prof. es un súper sexy , es una suertuda…-dijo una niña del nivel superior al oído de sakura que hizo que ella se sonrojara mas, cosa que el uchiha noto, y con eso una pequeña sonrisa que felicidad verdadera salio de sus labios

_Realmente no sabia porque sonreía ,solo sabia que ese sonrojo de sakura se me hacia lo mas divertido que había visto desde que llegue a konoha, verla sonrojarse por mi culpa, era como volver el tiempo…_

-Sasuke! ayúdame!!!-le dijo sakura – piedad…

-si.. bueno, la maestra tiene razón, no nos besamos, solo me estaba ayudando con un accidente que tuve en el camino y como faltan 10 minutos para que inicien las clases salgan de los salones,

-aaa!! Con razón, lo estaba ayudando con esa bola que tiene en la frente…-dijo una niña del nivel inferior, mientras salía del salón

-aaa! Es un chichón?-le preguntó un niño a la otra niña

-si, aunque parece le monte everest pero, es un chichón

-pues que torpe…-dijo un niño , que fue el ultimo en salir…

-torpe?...-dijo sasuke mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el niño para darle lo que seguro serian 72 horas de algo doloroso

-sasuke!!! deja al niño y en que todavía no te curo esa cosa!

_Después de mis múltiples gritos por el alcohol , iniciaron las clases, claro que la mayoría del nivel superior no se creyeron la historia del chichón o como lo llama la niña del nivel inferior "monte everest", así que no cabe mencionar múltiples susurros y gritos sobre " ahí viene la miss Prof.!! "o"que pasa si sus hijos salen con cabello rosa!!", tuve que aguantar esos comentarios hasta el recreo; al final sakura tsuande y yo quedamos que el recreo se compartiría, almenos durante esa semana, el recreo llego , para descansar de los mocosos, me fui a mi árbol favorito, estaba muy relajado, con la brisa golpeando mi rostro hasta que unas cuantas voces me sacaron de mi tranquilidad_

-pato, pato, pato, pato, pato , ganso!!!-grito un niño, mientras con su mano golpeaba suavemente la cabeza de otro niño, ambos salían corriendo a lados opuestos, y por lo que pude ver, el que llegara primero al lugar recién desocupado se quedaba ahí y el perdedor tenia que seguir con el "pato pato ganso" ( es el mimos juego que la vuelta al mundo solo que con otro nombre"

-bien hecho, kimiko!-dijo sakura al ver a una niña algo agitaba por correr tanto

-disculpe… maestra,-dijo una niña pequeña algo penosa – puedo jugar?

-claro!.- le dijo sakura con una sonrisa

- y yo?- preguntó una voz algo ronca detrás de la pelirosa

-sasuke? juegas a pato pato ganso?-dijo sakura

-eso es un si o un no?

-si siéntate junto a hiro- dijo sakura con una sonrisa

-junto a quien?-dijo sasuke alzando una ceja

-el!!!-dijo sakura señalándolo

-ese enano güero?-pregunto sasuke

-sasuke!!!

-okay ya voy…-dijo con una sonrisa divertida

_Me senté a lado de ese duendecito, durante como 4 rondas no me escogieron pero, una niña escogió a sakura, y gano la niña, yo me estaba durmiendo mientras escuchaba a sakura hablar.._

-pato, pato, pato, pato, pato, pato, pato…-decía sakura múltiples veces- pato, pato pato

-ya di ganso!!-grito sasuke…

-ganso!.-grito sakura mientras golpeaba la cabeza de sasuke

_En ese momento, era como volver a la infancia, correr alrededor de un circulo de enanitos, correr con toda la alegría, fuerza, entusiasmo, y ganas…solo por un lugar_

_-_no pienso perder uchiha!!.-dijo sakura cerca del espacio vació

-y crees que yo si?-dijo sasuke igual de cerca al espacio

_Ambos íbamos a gran velocidad, varios niños por miedo a que les cayéramos encima se hicieron a un lado, ambos llegamos al mismo tiempo, y al empujarnos mutuamente por el lugar, caímos uno encima del otro, sakura estaba arriba y yo abajo , ella querría levantarse, pero yo no quería quitarme la sensación de tenerla cerca de mi, no aun… algo me estaba pasando estaba completamente seguro que era con ella, que ella era la culpable de este loco, raro e incomprensible sentimiento , con mis manos tome sus brazos y le di la vuelta quedando yo arriba y ella abajo.._

_-_sasuke… -dijo sakura con un sonrojo

_Los niños comprendieron que el juego había acabado así que se fueron, e hicieron bien… ya no aguante mas, tenia que sentir esos labios!! Tenia que!! Tenia que!! Ya no aguantaba!!!. Junte mis labios con los de ella en un dulce beso, mis rodillas se recargaron en el suelo, y así pude tomar su cintura sin miedo a caerme y aplastarla , ella con un poco de temor en sus manos, tomo mi cuello, todo era perfecto, su aroma, su cintura, su beso.. ella era perfecta el beso era perfecto hasta que…_

_-_no-dijo sakura mientras separaba a sasuke de ella

_Cuando la vi con lagrimas en sus mejillas me dolió como si me hubieran clavado un kunai _, _gotas de agua recorrían sus mejillas, que había hecho mal? Cual fue mi error? Nunca quise lastimarla… pero cuando me explico, sabia que tenia razón…_

-crees que tienes el derecho a besarme, confundirme, crees que tienes el derecho? Después de 4 años de tu ausencia!!, después de cuatro años de soledad!

-sakura yo..

-no! Sasuke, no soy la misma , no soy mas la misma niña tonta que te seguía a todos lados , que te lamía los pies, estuve 4 años sola.. almenos sabes lo que paso en esos 4 años?

-sakura

-casi pierdo la vida en una misión rango S, casi kakashi y naruto la pierden, konoha estuvo en guerra con la aldea de la niebla durante 1 mes!, perdimos a muchos ninjas buenos… pero no solo pasaron cosas malas, naruto se dio cuanta de lo que sentía hinata por el y ahora salen, shikamaru y temari salen desde hace 2 años, llego sai a nuestras vidas, lo ayudamos lo que es tener sentimientos, a pesar de el que creció en la raíz, sin sentimiento alguno, naruto lo cambio… me volví alumna de tsuande , me convertí en jounnin con honores, solo te haré una pregunta…'¿estabas tu ahí para ayudarnos a salir de esas horribles situaciones? O ¿ estabas ahí para reír, festejar y divertirte como antes?... no verdad… así que no intentes entrar a mi vida después de 4 años sin tu presencia… sin tu ayuda.-dijo sakura en sollozos mientras caminaba hacia el salón

_El simple hecho de verla llorar me dolía, no sabia por que, nunca me intereso ver lagrimas en su rostro, pero algo estaba cambiando… algo me estaba transformando, solo me importaba ella… ella ahora era mi única preocupación, ella y sus lagrimas…_

_Las clases acabaron, fui a ver si sakura se había ido, y en efecto se había ido, ya no estaba ahí, quería remediar el error, uno de los muchos que cometería, así que fui a su casa…_

-ding dong-sonó en la casa de sakura , pero nadie contestaba…

-sakura… se que estas ahí!, mira, quizás ni me quieras verme después de lo que paso en la academia, solo quería venir a disculparme y si , se que tienes razón, no tengo ningún derecho, no eh vivido nada a tu lado, se que no te eh apoyado o felicitado, pero dame la oportunidad de apoyarte, de felicitarte ahora que estoy aquí, quiero vivir cada minuto de tu vida y la de naruto, de kakashi, de todos, como los viejos tiempos… dame una oportunidad , de enmendar mi error…

-le hablas al aire, sakura no esta, salio a comprar cosas para la comida-dijo sai detrás de el

-que haces tu aquí?

-te podría hacer la misma pregunta uchiha?

-vine a disculparme , ahora dime que haces tu aquí picazo

-disculparte? Ahora que hiciste?

-nada que te incumba.. dime que haces tu aquí

-tampoco te incumbe… por cierto si quieres seguir en konoha apúrate, solo te quedan 7 días y por lo que veo, vas decayendo uchiha…

-quiero dejar la apuesta

-que? No hablaras enserio o si?

-si, hablo enserio, no quiero lastimarla

-entonces… te enamoraste de sakura cierto?

-claro que no, es solo que no se lo merece

-tampoco se merece que le digas débil sin conocerla, ya cometiste el error, no te dejo renunciar para que aprendas de el-dijo sai antes de irse…

-te odio picazito .-dijo sasuke en un gruñido, se fue de la casa de sakura para irse a su casa a comer y a descansar, eso era lo que mas necesitaba… seguro mañana se disculparía en la academia

CONTINUARA…


	5. perdoname

10 días para conquistarte

5.- 4: día: perdóname

_Después de mi adorable conversación con mi mejor amigo (sai, nótese el sarcasmo), me fui a mi casa, tenia que preparar la siguiente clase, según lo que me había dicho tsuande sama, era algo sobre un rally de ambos niveles, así que me dormí pensando como hacer ese rato rally…_

-que horas son?-preguntó sasuke viendo el reloj- las 12, ya es algo tarde, será mejor que me duerma de una vez…

Cuando se despertó…

-arrgggg!!!, porque tengo que cuidar niños!!!-dijo mientras las sabanas lo cubrían de pies a cabeza

_Me vestí rápido, y me fui al colegio, en el camino tenia que pasar por la casa de sakura me sentí tan mal de tan solo ver la puerta, me detuve un tiempo observando y pensando lo que había hecho, en uno de mis múltiples errores, y sin darme cuenta la puerta se iba abriendo, y fue cuando la vi… a ella saliendo de su casa con su cabello rosa, ese traje rojo y negro, cerro lentamente la puerta y se volteo, y fue cuando ella me vio a mí, tenia la esperanza de que pronunciara mi nombre, pero mi esperanza se desvaneció cuando ella paso alado mió sin decirme nada, sin regalarme una linda sonrisa o una linda mirada , la seguí, ninguno de los 2 hablaba, ella iba a delante con la mirada en alto, y yo iba atrás de ella , sin despegar la mirada de ella, era como regresar el tiempo, la diferencia era que ahora yo era el que estaba enamorado, y ella, bueno a ella no le importaba, cambiamos los papeles…_

-sakura…-la llamo sasuke

-…- ella no contestaba solo lo ignoraba

-sakura por favor…-le decía sasuke

-…- otra vez ella se limitaba a ignorarlo

_Ya no quise presionarla mas, ambos entramos a nuestros respectivos salones, los niños ya estaban ahí, así que iniciamos las clases, ambos profesores sacamos a la 3 hora a los alumnos al patio, puesto que tenían que realizar el rally de practica que se hace cada mes, para poder ver que tanto han mejorada en ese mes…_

-nivel inferior!-dijo sakura- se dividirán en 6 equipos de 3 , 2 equipos realizaran 1 actividad, que será una prueba de velocidad, el equipo ganador tendrá 5 puntos, el perdedor tendrá solo 2, otros 2 equipos realizaran una segunda actividad que se tratara de la puntería, y los últimos 2 equipos realizaran la actividad de camuflaje , es decir el esconderse, los 6 equipos realizaran todas las actividades…

-que fue lo que dijo?-preguntó sasuke a una niña del nivel inferior

-no tengo idea…-dijo la niña

-hey sakura!, no es por molestarte, pero creo que tus pequeños no entendieron…-dijo sasuke

-ash! Cállate uchiha!!-le grito Sakura

-pero si no lo dije para que te molestaras-dijo sasuke- bueno, nivel superior, nosotros nos dividiremos en 3 equipos de 6 personas

-son muchas personas en un solo equipo uchiha…-dijo sakura

-me dejas terminar?-le dijo sasuke- bueno como iba diciendo, ayer a las 10:30, regrese al colegio a preparar una pista de obstáculos, que esta localizada en la parte reversa de la academia, como son 3 equipos, paran 1 por 1, y como son 6 integrantes, lo haremos de relevos…., y por ultimo, tendrán que quitarme esto…-dijo enseñando 5 cascabeles- cada miembro del equipo tendrá que tener uno…

-pero solo son 5 cascabeles!!!-dijo una niña

-exacto…, el que no consiga cascabel reprueba el examen…

-Que!!!!- gritaron todos

-sasuke!!! no están listos para tal entrenamiento… aun no..-dijo sakura recordando cuando ellos tuvieron que hacer eso hace 4 años, aun ellos graduados de la academia no pudieron, que rayos pensaba sasuke

-tienen que estarlo…-dijo por ultimo

_Los rallys comenzaron…._

-bien **equipo 1** : sengoku como líder de escuadrón, niño de relleno 1, niño de relleno 2, niño de relleno 3, niño de relleno 4 y niño de relleno 5 ., **equipo 2: **saikuno hyutoi como líder de escuadrón, niño de relleno 6, niño de relleno 7 niño de relleno 8 , niño de relleno 9 y niño de relleno 10, y por ultimo **equipo 3 . **ichigo como líder de escuadrón , niño de relleno 11, niño de relleno 12, niño de relleno 13, niño de relleno 14 y niño de relleno 15

_El equipo numero 1 termino en 5 minutos todos los obstáculos, y no pudo quitarme los cascabeles…, el equipo numero 2 tardo 5 minutos y 30 segundo en los obstáculos y no pudo quitarme los cascabeles, el equipo 3 tardo 10 min en obstáculos, pero pudieron quitarme el cascabel… _

-bueno equipo 3, es el ganador- dijo sasuke

-porque!!!-gritaron los demás

-porque ellos trabajaron en equipo, y pudieron quitarme el cascabel, por algo los puse en equipos!! Para que pudieran trabajar juntos!!!

_Después quise ir a ver el rally de sakura, la verdad es que le iba pésimo!!!, sus niños no entendían nada, hacían todo al revés… sakura estaba sentada en un árbol dándose por vencida, almenos hasta que…_

-no te rindas, yo aun no lo hago, aun tengo la esperanza de que perdones , que perdones el error que cometí, que me dejes entrar en tu vida y poder vivir lo que me eh perdido…

-sasuke

-ve, tus alumnos esperan indicaciones…

-es imposible…

-yo también creí imposible que cambiaras

-sasuke…

–perdóname- susurro mientras rozaba los labios de sakura

-sasuke…-decía ella mientras un tono rojo adaptaba su rostro , nunca imagino que sasuke fuera tan lindo

-espero que me llegues a perdonar

-yo..-pero la pelirosa fue interrumpida

-sakura!!! Sakura chan!!!!-grito sai acercándose.- recuerda que esta naruto llega hoy!!

-si sai..-dijo sakura mirando el pasto

-interrumpí algo?

-si-dijo el uchiha al mismo tiempo que sakura dijo que no

-no-dijo sakura al mismo tiempo que sasuke dijo que si

-se ponen deacuerdo?

-no sai, no interrumpiste nada-dijo sakura antes de que sasuke hablara

-paso por ti?-le dijo sai a sakura

-si , salgo a las 2

-deacuerdo-dijo mientras se alejaba, pero antes se acerco a sasuke- te gusto mi nota?, la de ayer en la mañana?-le dijo en el oido

-eh?-preguntó sasuke-

_Si valoras tu vida, _

_si sabes lo que haces _

_Abandonar es tu única salida_

_No quieras ser fuerte_

_No aparentes mentiras _

_Salid de konoha con dignidad_

_Vete, abandona, dejad atrás_

_Total esa es tu especialidad_

_Deja a sakura en paz_

_Atte: un cariñoso amigo…- recordó sasuke…-_fuiste tu?-le dijo sasuke

-tengo contactos en el cuartel ANBU

_Y así nuestro davincitonto se fue…_

-sasuke, solo olvida lo que paso si?, ya no soy la misma, si crees que voy a caer rendida a tus pies estas muy equi…-pero no puedo terminar la frase , ya que la mano del uchiha ya hacia en la parte de atrás del cuello de sakura, y sus labios sobre los de ella

_Por que lo hice? No se, que me impulso a hacerlo? Tampoco se, pero si se que nunca me arrepentiré , se que fue maravilloso… ya que ella lo correspondió, pero sabia muy bien que tenia que parar, tenia que separarme, me acaba de perdonar, o eso parecía, no quería arruinarlo, me separe lentamente de ella , tope frente con frente, ella abrió los ojos lentamente como preguntándose el porque había parado, yo la mire con una ternura que no tengo idea de donde salio_

-dame la oportunidad de festejar, reír, divertirme, ayudarlos, apoyarlos, dame la oportunidad de estar con ustedes como antes

-sasuke…

-prefiero el kun, no sabes como lo extraño-dijo mientras jugaba a rozar los labios de la pelirosa con los ojos cerrados

-no soy…

-débil, lo se, se que no lo eres

-sasuke.. yo

-pero si eres molesta lo sabias… solo dime si me perdonas o no

-si me dejaras terminar

-habla..

-solo 1 oportunidad

-solo 1 lo se..-dijo mientras se acercaba mas a los labios de la kunoichi

-sasuke! esto no es un juego, la 1° que me hagas, y no te voy a dar otra oportunidad

-lo se, confía en mi…-dijo mientras ya no aguanto mas y la beso, cosa que la kunoichi supo aprovechar

_Después de que sakura me perdono, regresamos al salón, aun no estábamos saliendo oficial mente, aun no la había conquistado por completo… conquistado.. conquistado… la apuesta!!!! En ese momento la apuesta se me había olvidado!!, si ella se enteraba que era una apuesta , me mataba, me advirtió claramente que solo 1, solo una oportunidad me daba., tenia que convencer a sai que esto ya no era una apuesta, que había aprendido mi lección, que ella era alguien importante en mi vida, que ella había cambiado mi forma de ser, mi forma de ver las cosas, que me enloquecía con su olor, que perdía el autocontrol cuando miraba sus labios rosas, que cada vez que la miraba aunque sea de reojo me daban ganas de jugar con su cabello, y perderme en su mirada, solo ella, solo ella me hacia sentir así, durante años pensé que la "felicidad" ya no podía habitar mas en mi vida, pero este sentimiento nuevo que experimentaba a su lado era único, era como volver ala infancia y ser quien realmente soy, sin importarme el pasado o el futuro solo el presente…_

-sakura chan, sasuke san, tsunade sama quiere verlos a los 2 en su oficina después de clases-dijo shizune, y en un pof! Se fue de ahí

-sasuke san? Desde cuando te tratan con tanta formalidad! Y superioridad!-dijo sakura viéndolo con una cara muy divertida

-celosa?

-a mi me dice chan y a ti san! Yo soy igual de fuerte que tu!-respondió sakura

-pareces niña-dijo sasuke riéndose

-de que te ríes!!-dijo sakura mientras le daba un pequeño manotazo en el hombro

-auch, me voy a desangrar!!!, se me va a caer el brazo!!..-dijo sasuke en broma

-uchiha!!! Deja de bromear!!

_La hora de la salida de aproximaba, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea que quería esa vieja, pero me alegraba que nos llamaba, así sai de quedaba sin sakura!!, realmente me enojaba verlo con el, como la defendía, como la miraba, me molestaba!!, estaba celoso, pero en ese momento mi orgullo era mil veces mas fuerte que cualquier sentimiento, pero eso estaba apunto de cambiar…_

-sasuke-dijo una voz dulce y suave, la de sakura

-que pasa sakura?-dijo sasuke mientras se paraba de su escritorio

-es solo para decirte que me esperes así quizás nos podamos ir juntos…-dijo ella algo apenada

-claro-dijo sasuke mientras se volvía a sentarse

_Tenia la ligera impresión, que sakura se estaba ablandando mas conmigo _[tu crees!!! No es muy obvio!!, digo antes si te pelaba y ahora hasta te besa!!! Inner de Caro w/h gome por la interrupción _se sonroja mas veces, no como hace 4 años, pero era mas dulce, me trataba ya como su amigo, no como enemigo, a veces ella se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, y aprovechaba de los míos, los cambios que ella tenia conmigo me gustaban, ahora ella era perfecta, fuerte pero con necesidad de protegerla, era así como me gustaba, ella si había cambiado y por mi gran orgullo no me di cuanta de eso, pensé que regresaría a konoha y todo seria como antes, sakura a mis pies, ganándole siempre a naruto y a todos los de mi generación, pero me equivoque, sakura ya no era mas esa niña tonta y débil, naruto se comportaba mas maduro que yo, y los demás había mejorado bastante, sakura tenia razón si nos los vi crecer y progresar, no tengo el derecho de lastimarlos_

_Espere a sakura como 10 minutos, solo tenia que organizar unos papeles, y de ahí ambos nos fuimos hacia la torre de la hokage…_

_-_que querrá la vieja?-dijo sasuke

-sasuke!! es la hokage trátala mejor!-le dijo sakura, sabia que si trataba mal a tsuande, no saldría vivo de ahí, y mas si tenia unas copas de mas…

-oh vamos sakura!!!, ambos sabemos que joven no es…-le dijo sasuke

-lo se, pero…

-no nada!! Lo aceptaste!! No es joven esta vieja!!

-sasuke kun… no grites!!-le dijo sakura algo apenada

-como me dijiste?-pregunto sasuke mientras se paraba en seco y la miraba a la cara

-que?- sakura no entendía a lo que se refiera sasuke hasta que recordó lo que dijo "SASUKE KUN… no grites!!"- ups!!-dijo sakura apenada mientras se cubría la boca- perdón! Se que el kun te molestaba! Gome!!

-sakura, sakura

-enserio no era mi intención

-sakura , sakura…

-es que se me salio, me acostumbre

-sakura!!!!!-grito sasuke

-estas enojado?¿-dijo con los ojos cerrado teniendo miedo a la respuesta

.-no, de hecho me gusto que me llamaras así, no sabes lo mucho que lo extrañe

-enserio?-dijo ella algo feliz

-si, -dijo el mientras se acercaba a su rostro y lo acariciaba suavemente

-sasuke…-

-deja de decir mi nombre cada vez que hago algo.. me desesperas…

-lo siento..-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

-mírame a los ojos

-que?-dijo ella algo confusa alzando la mirada

-adoro tus ojos.-dijo el sin saber los significados de sus palabras, puesto que nunca las había dicho, se fue acercando lentamente, lo que mas le gustaba era jugar a rozar los labios de la kunoichi, así las ganas del beso aumentaban

-donde están esos dos!!!!-grito alguien abriendo la puerta de golpe…

-tsunade sama…-dijo sakura con los ojos abierto, y con sasuke muy cerca de ella

-vieja…-susurro sasuke mientras se separaba y se volvía a poner derecho

-pasen por favor..-dijo tsuande bastante sorprendida

_Si lo se… no era común ver a la mejor kunoichi de konoha apunto de ser besada por un traidor, y mas siendo por mi!! quien le ocasiono múltiples heridas en el corazón, y quien hasta el momento fue el responsable… de un herida mas grande… una herida que cuesta la vida…_

-tsunade sama… para que nos mando a llamar?-dijo sakura algo apenada por lo ocurrido

-acabo de hablar con neji y hinata, y ellos se harán cargo a partir de ahora de la escuela, ustedes dos tienen una misión rango S, en la aldea de la niebla, 3 ANBUS han desaparecidos, y por lo visto, la lista sigue creciendo… su misión es averiguar quien es el culpable sin ser descubiertos….

-entendido-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-que sincronizados, con razón tan enamorados..

-no es eso!!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo de nuevo

-bueno se pueden retirar

-si tsuande sama!.-dijeron de nuevo los dos

-y dicen que no- dijo ella con una risita

-tsuande sama!!- dijo sasuke mientras le tapaba la boca a sakura para que no pronunciara las mismas palabras, al mismo tiempo que el

-jejeje, pueden retirarse…

-pero a que hora salimos?- pregunto sasuke

-salen hoy a las 22:00 horas, tiene que avanzar en la noche, para no ser vistos

-deacuerdo!!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo de nuevo, provocando un leve sonrojo en sakura

_Acompañe a sakura hasta su casa, en el camino estaba algo avergonzada, no me miraba a la cara, las cosas cambiaban de nuevo, y esos cambios me gustaban, la necesitaba, ella tenia que estar a mi lado para que no me sintiera solo, triste o inútil, ella era un tipo de medicina, bueno yo diría que varias medicinas… para la soledad su sonrisa, me hacia sentir que contaba con ella siempre, hacia sentirme que nunca estaría solo, para la tristeza, sus ojos, reflejaban que no era el único que sufría, también demostraban todo lo que ella pensaba, lo que pasaba, lo que sentía. Y para no sentirme inútil, sus labios, porque sabia que en algo era bueno, era para besarlos, encajaban perfecto con los míos… y para darme una esperanza de vida… ella… todo en ella, su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus labios, su forma de ser, su forma de tratarme… me hacían sentir vivo y fresco, que tenia motivos para aun estar de vida, ya no era "matar a itachi como antes" , esa ya no era mas mi motivo… ahora había uno mas… _

Continuara…

Quizás este Cáp. No fue tan interesante como muchos esperaban y lo siento mucho, es que necesitaba un Cáp., tipo de anexo al nudo de la historia , es decir que a partir de este fic, empieza lo mas interesante, por así decirlo, es cuando mas nos acercamos al accidente que lleva a sakura a coma… bueno me voy, no me maten!! )) caro estuvo aki!!!!


	6. mision rango S parte I

10 días para conquistarte

6.- día 5: misión rango S parte: I

_Me quedaban pocas horas para partir de konoha, guardaba silenciosamente mis cosas en mi mochila, recordando "felizmente" la conversación que hace unas cuantas horas había tenido con sakura… de solo acordarme, una sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro… y a la vez se desvanecía…_

_-flash back-_

_-sasuke!!! dame eso!!-dijo sakura mientras intentaba quitarle al uchiha unos libros , que ella venia sosteniendo entre sus brazos_

_-no-dijo sasuke mientras levantaba el libro rosa para que ella no lo alcanzara_

_-sasuke!!!_

_-que no, grita todo lo que quieras pero no_

_-sasuke.. si no me lo das.._

_-que si no te lo doy que? –dijo sasuke desafiante mientras se acercaba a los labios de sakura_

_-si no me lo das… si no me lo das…-decía ella con el temor a sus palabras, los labios del uchiha se acercaban cada vez mas_

_-aja?_

_-si no me das ese libro, durante toda la misión, no te dirigiré la palabra..-dijo sakura_

_-así?, eso quiero verlo…-dijo sasuke, pensando que sakura no seria capaz de guardar silencio durante 4 días.._

_-no me retes.. UCHIHA…-dijo sakura mientras alargaba la distancia que el uchiha intentaba acortar, diciendo eso, sakura se fue a su casa_

_-fin del flash back-_

-no será capaz, habla demasiado, milagro seria verla en silencio,-dijo el uchiha mientras tomaba su capa – casi se me olvida-dijo mientras tomaba un libro rosa y lo guardaba en una bolsa de su mochila, y asi se fue hacia la casa de sakura..

-en casa de Sakura..-

- maldito uchiha, cree que no puedo quedarme callada eso lo veremos..-dijo sakura mientras guardaba una maletita un estuche medico

-ding dong-sonó en la puerta de sakura

-ya voy!!!-dijo ella mientras iba hacia la puerta

-hola sakura!!

-hola sai!!!-dijo ella mientras se hacia un lado para dejarlo pasar

-me decepcionaste ayer

-lo siento!!, es que tsuande sama nos llamo.. me perdonas!!!?¿-dijo sakura mientras lo abrazaba… ( el cariño con sai era muy diferente al de sasuke)

-claro fea, pero con la condición que me dejes llevarte a cenar, se que ya es tarde pero, que dices?

-puede ser otro día?

-por que?

-tengo una misión con…

-ding dong- volvió a sonar la puerta

-ya voy!!-dijo sakura mientras abría la puerta

-nos vamos?-dijo sasuke del otro lado

-…-sakura no dijo nada se dio la vuelta y se sentó con sai.- es que tengo una misión con uchiha, perdón si?

-claro no importa, pero me la debes

-sip! Cuando regrese vamos

-vale , adiós saku.,-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.- adiós uchiha.-dijo cuando paso a su lado dándole un codazo que el uchiha esquivo

-entonces que.. nos vamos?-dijo sasuke, pero no recibió respuesta

_Sakura subió las escaleras como si fuera lo mas común. La mire divertido, cerré la puerta y la seguí, cosa que creo que le molesto porque me cerro la puerta de su cuarto en mi cara, espere como 10 minutos para que la puerta se volviera a abrir, y pude ver a sakura con la mochila puesta, y el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, se veía bien, pero lo prefería suelto, si definitivamente lo prefería suelto…ella estaba delante de mi bajando las escaleras, y yo iba atrás de ella, no dejaba de ver su cabello, y seguía pensando que suelto estaba mejor…así que tome un kunai de mi estuche y con _

_delicadeza corte la liga que sostenía la coleta_

-pero que..? –dijo sakura mientras veía que su cabello se soltaba

-creo que tu liga se reventó..-dijo sasuke mientras guardaba el kunai en su estuche

_Sakura no dijo nada, solo siguió su camino, y volvió a agarrar una liga de su bolsa y se volvió a atar el cabello, yo ya no repele… luego la seguiría molestando…_

_Cuando llegamos a la entrada de konoha, sakura se sentó un la raíz de un árbol, y yo en la rama del árbol, estábamos esperando la llegada de la hokage para que nos de indicaciones, así que la espera lo mas seguro es que seria larga… así que tenia que encontrar una forma de divertirme no?¿_

-auch- sonó desde la raíz

-auch.-volvió a sonar de la misma parte… varias manzanas estaban regadas alrededor de cierta chica

-auch..-se volvió a escuchar.. y desde lo alto del árbol se veía a un chico de cabellos azulados recolectando manzanas de todo el árbol y lazárselas a la chica de abajo

-auch!!!!-grito sakura mientras recibía 5 manzanas en su cráneo

-ajajjaaj- reía sasuke

-auch,- ahora el "auch" no venia de la pelirosa, si no del chico de cabello azulados, sakura había golpeado el árbol, haciendo que todo el árbol temblara, y dejando caer al chico de ojos negros

-sakura, sasuke!!-grito tsuande al ver a sakura con unos chichones causados por las manzanas, y ver a sasuke tirando en el piso

-ya podemos salir?-dijo sakura, esquivando la mirada de tsunade sama, por lo visto pedía una explicación

-así eso.. empiecen a caminar, recuerden, llegar a la aldea de la niebla, investigar quien es el que esta capturando a los ANBUS y se regresan

-solo tenemos que investigar quien es? No matarlo?-pregunto sasuke

-exacto, de matarlo se encargaran los lideres de escuadrones ANBUS, entendido?-dijo tsuande sama

-hai!-dijo sakura

_En todo el camino sakura no quería dirigirme la palabra, eso llegaba a cansarme, ella nunca se callaba, y justo ahora que teníamos que caminar 2 horas!! Que se suponía que tenia que hacer!! Me estaba desesperando…_

_-_no vas a hablarme?-pregunto el uchiha con una pequeña risa burlona

-….- no recibió respuesta

-infantil-dijo sasuke

-…- no recibo respuesta de sakura .-_maldito egocéntrico!-pensó ella_

-molesta-

-…- _-idiota!-volvió a pensar_

-mimada-

-…- _mira qui lo dice!! De seguro que cuando eras niño eras el mas mimado de konoha!-volvió a pensar _

-tonta-

-…- _cabezota!!!-pensó sakura_

_-_,me rindo, ni diciéndote todos los insultos que se me vienen a la mente, hablas!! Eres muy rara-dijo sasuke mientras se metía sus manos a sus bolsillos

_El silencio volvió a apoderarse de toda la caminata, solo faltaba 1 hora para llegar a las aguas termales, y poder dormir y descansar ,tsunade sama hizo las reservaciones cuando salimos, según ella tenemos que ser discretos, como aparentar que vamos de vacaciones, teníamos planeado llegar a media noche, hospedarnos hasta las 20 horas, para volver a caminar , ya que no podíamos ser vistos por el día porque podían sospechar, cuando por fin llegamos a las aguas termales…_

-llegamos… voy a ver lo de la reservación

-…-

-alemnos saca la lengua-dijo sasuke algo molesto

- :p – sakura saco la lengua

-buenas noches, disculpe la reservación para "sakura haruno y sasuke uchiha" de konoha?

-si deje busco-dijo la recepcionista sin dejar de ver a sasuke –cual dijo que era?

-sakura haruno..

-no el suyo

-sasuke uchiha

-uchiha?.. woow hace años que no oigo hablar de un uchiha-dijo la recepcionista mientras se acercaba a sasuke

-si uchiha, sasuke uchiha, y SAKURA HARUNO!! Como que busca el número de cuarto-dijo sakura algo roja de ira, cosa que el uchiha noto

-en eso estoy señorita haruno-dijo la recepcionista – seria el cuarto 245 y 246

-245 y 246?¿!!! –dijo la otra recepcionista de a lado

-si porque?-dijo la que atenida a sakura y a sasuke

-es que esas habitaciones ya las di, te pregunte que si las tenias ocupadas y me dijiste que no

-quee!! Cuando!?

-te lo pregunte cuando le coqueteabas al chico, se las acabo de dar a esas personas!-dijo mientras señalaba a las que se acaban de ir

-esperen esperen, acaban de decir que no tenemos cuarto!!-dijo sasuke empezando a enojarse

-si señorita, esto es su culpa-dijo sakura con una risa burlona a la recepcionista que le coqueteaba a sasuke

-tranquilos, tenemos otras habitaciones

-emm, nup, solo nos queda 1-dijo la otra recepcionista

-que!-dijo la recepcionista!!

-no importa dénosla..-dijo sasuke muy calmado

-pero solo tiene una cama y es individual-dijo la recepcionista

-no importa, dije que me la de.-dijo sasuke –hmp

-sasuke.. de la frase " solo tiene una cama y es individual" no te desconcierta

-ya decidiremos que hacer, por ahora quiero subir si?

-okey…

-aquí tiene –dijo la recepcionista dándole la llave del cuarto

-gracias-dijo sasuke, sakura estaba alado de con los brazos sobre la barra de recepción, sasuke tomo con ambas manos los hombros de ella, se acerco a su oído – pensé que no me hablabas..-dijo mientras le quitaba la mochila y se la colgaba el

-sasuke…-dijo sakura con un tono rojo en sus mejillas

_Llegamos a la habitación, como ya estábamos como a 3 horas de la aldea de la niebla, el frió empezaba a sentirse, deje mi mochila y la de sakura sobre la mesa, el cuarto era un poco pequeño, solo había una pequeña mesa, un cama , un WC y un balcón que daba hacia un hermoso lago que había ahí cerca, sakura estaba parada en el, viendo las estrellas, no pude resistirme, el verla ahí tan linda, tan ella…_

-me vas a hablar ya?- dijo sasuke dándole un libro rosa

-mi diario!!!-dijo sakura

-era tu diario!!!?¿?¿!!-preguntó sasuke

-si

-pensé que era uno de tus aburridos libros de Grecia..-dijo sasuke –_ lo tuve en mi poder durante 8 horas y no pude leerlo!!! –pensaba sasuke_

_-_jeje no-dijo sakura riéndose

-oie, tu duerme en la cama

-y tu?

-voy a dormir en el suelo, voy a ver si tiene unas cuantas sabanas almenos-dijo sasuke

-oie…-dijo sakura apenada

-mande?

-gracias…

-por que?

-por cederme la cama

-a por eso.. hmp- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

-sasukekun…-dijo sakura mordiéndose el labio inferior

_Fui a buscar a la mucama, para que me diera una sabana, y cuando regrese, me encontré a sakura durmiendo felizmente sobre la cama… se veía tan tierna, ella sola, ahí con los ojos cerrados, con su cabello suelto, y cubriendo partes de su cara, su linda piel blanca, me senté cuidadosamente sobre la cama, aparte unos cuando mechones de cabello de su frente, la cubrí un poco mas, y le di un dulce beso en la frente, y asi me acoste en el piso, esperando el sueño… _

-buenos días!!-dijo sakura mientras se estiraba!- eh? Sasuke?-dijo al ver a sasuke aun dormido-que lindo…

-sakura estoy despierto!-dijo sasuke mientras abría los ojos

-gome!!-dijo sakura

-no importa, vamos a desayunar

-vale!!

_El desayuno fue bastante tranquilo, aunque sakura y yo nos peleamos como por 10 minutos, porque yo quería pagar, y ella no quería que pagara yo, al final acepto que yo pagara, después decidimos ir a las aguas termales y relajarnos un poco, en mi lado estaba un poco vacía…_

_-_uchiha..-dijo alguien misterioso

-quien eres?-dijo sasuke mientras se cubría con la toalla

-soy yo!!!!jiraya!!!! –dijo uno de los sannins [jiraya sama descansa en paz, manga 381

-que haces aquí?-dijo sasuke mientras cerraba los ojos

-vine a ver unas cuantas mujercitas..-dijo mientras un poco de baba se le caía

-aaa…-dijo sasuke, ya que estaba acostumbrado a como era jiraya un loco pervertido

-regreso, voy de chismosito-dijo con una risita

-hmp-dijo sasuke.. se quedo pensando sobre las pobres que serán espiadas por jiraya…-esperen un momento-dijo mientras sus ojos se ponían blancos..-sakura!!!-dijo mientras salía corriendo de las aguas para impedir que jiraya la viera…- jiraya!! Espera!!!-dijo sasuke mientras corría detrás de el

-que pasa? Te dieron ganas de ver

-tu das una mirada hacia las aguas termales de las mujeres, y créeme que no saldrás con vida-dijo mientras unos pequeños rayos salían de su mano, y los rayos se hacían cada vez mas grande

-vale, vale

_Me calme, y el chidori desapareció de mi mano, me volví a meter a las aguas, por poco tiempo, no quería quemarme, cuando regrese a la habitación sakura estaba peinándose el cabello… se veía hermosa, el simple hecho de recordar el olor que invadía la habitación, era simplemente hermoso, como quisiera volver a vivir eso… como quisiera…_

-ya llegaste…-dijo sakura mientras lo miraba por el espejo

-si…-dijo sasuke mientras se quitaba su suéter y lo colocaba sobre una silla

-oie, era mi imaginación o fuiste tu quien grito jiraya en las aguas?-pregunto sakura mientras se amarraba el cabello en una coleta

-eh?-dijo sasuke mientras intentaba evitar el tema.- sabes que no me gusta tu cabello amarrado

-oie! Que tiene de malo?, se ve mal?-pregunto ella

-no, solo que me gusta mas tu cabello suelto..

-te gusta mi cabello suelto?-pregunto ella en susurro y sonrojándose

-si.-dijo el como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

Continuara..


	7. mision rango S parte II

Me diculpoO poOr habeer tardadOo tantoO!!! goOme-nasai!!!

loO Q´pasaa… es Q´eeestoOy pasaando pOr un momento difícil…

hacee como… 10 diaas… Q´tuve un problema y bueno.. hace 3 diaas, se resolvió,

de la manera mas Cruel.. que haya pensado…

terminee coOn mi novio de 1 año…( me refieroO a 1 año saliendo)

y si es doloroso… y mee safee un tantitoO de mis Obligaciones…

PoOr que SientoO que estoO es una obligación!!

Yaa que uds. Esperan coOon ansias, los cap… por eso aquí loO tienen!!

10 días para conquistarte

7.- día 6: misión rango S : parte II

_No dije mas, no quería presionar a nada, ella era hermosa, y nunca me di cuenta, siempre la vi como alguien menos, pero siempre fue superior a mi, mejor que yo… solo que yo mismo cerraba mis ojos y no veía mas allá de mi venganza, solo quería dejar a la puesta, pero sai no me dejaba , el quería que yo aprendiera de mis errores, y lo estaba haciendo, pero el no lo aceptaba solo me quedaba contarle, si ella se enteraba de mi seria mejor que de otra persona… pero el miedo me invadía cada partícula de mi cuarzo, no me atrevía… no podía…_

-sasuke estas bien?-pregunto sakura

-si porque?-dijo el

-es solo que te noto un poco tenso

-eh?, no no es nada, solo que me duele un poco la cabeza, es todo

-quieres un poco de agua?-pregunto ella

-no gracias, voy a descansar un rato, salimos de nuevo en 2 horas, mi mochila ya esta lista prepara la tuya

-hai-dijo ella mientras lo dejaba descansar

_El silencio en la habitación se apodero, y así pude saber que ella ya no estaba, que ella me había dejado descansar, me dormir por las 2 horas restantes, cuando desperté me di cuenta que sakura estaba dormida en la silla, la levante suavemente para llevarla a al cama para que ahora ella descansara, la deje sobre la cama con delicadeza, pero esa delicadeza no funciono ya que ella despertó…_

-ya nos vamos?-dijo sakura sobre los brazos de sasuke

-eh?, si claro-dijo sasuke mientras la bajaba

_Bajamos a entregar las llaves de la habitación, sakura no dejaba de mirar feo a al recepcionista del otro día, eso fue bastante cómico_

_Empezamos a caminar de nuevo hacia la aldea de la niebla, solo teníamos que caminar unas 3 horas, y de ahí volver a descansar,aunque la que mas necesitaba descansar era sakura, se estaba muriendo de sueño_

-hubieras descansado-dijo sasuke mirándola de reojo

-que?

-que hubieras descansado antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo

-a eso.. si, perdón, pero no importa seguiremos…-dijo ella mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa falsa

-no

-que?

-para completar la misión correctamente, tienes que tener energía, descansa aun que sea una hora…

-hai-dijo ella mientras miraba el suelo- lo siento, perdón por detener el viaje

-no importa…

_Ella se sentó sobre la tierra, y se recargo en un árbol, y poco a poco fue cayendo en las manos de Morfeo, solo quería eso.. que ella se quedara dormida, la levante lentamente, y la coloque sobre mi espalda, sus manos se acomodaron automáticamente entre mi cuello, sostuve con mis manos sus piernas… y su cabeza se poso sobre mi hombro.. y así comencé el viaje, me sorprendió mucho el poco peso que tenia sakura.. y eso que se quejaba de estar gorda, quería que ella descansara, y no quería que se descastara, sabia que no era débil, pero aun así.. solo era para consentirla _

_-_sasukekun…-dijo ella aun dormida

_En ese momento me sentí como el mismísimo diablo, como la reina de blancanieves, o lady tremaide de cenicienta, o maléfica de la bella durmiente, me sentí el villano del cuento, como era posible que ella me amara después de lo que estaba haciendo, claro que ella aun no lo sabia, pero sabia que tenia que decírselo, tenia que decirle la verdad, tenia que decirle lo que me pasaba con ella… tenia que… tenia que…_

-sasukekun… regresaste…-dijo ella en sueños

-sakura…-dijo sasuke mientras paraba, agachaba la cabeza, no sabia que hacer…

_Ahí estaba, con sakura sobre mi espalda, tenia que decirle… pero algo me lo impedía… el MIEDO… si… el miedo a que ella se enojara, el miedo a que ella se olvidara de todo sentimiento, el miedo… el miedo… de perderla…_

-sasuke?-pregunto sakura al despertarse y ver que estaba sobre la espalda de sasuke

-veo que ya despertaste, quería adelantar un poco

-ya veo…

-oie sakura

-dime

-puedo hablar contigo?

-claro sobre que-dijo mientras se bajaba de la espalda de sasuke para empezar a caminar

-bueno veras… yo… bueno es una larga historia

-tranquilo, aun nos quedan 2 días.. –dijo ella con una sonrisa

-si, dos días…-dijo el mientras no podía resistirse a esa sonrisa

_No podía, simplemente no podía, no podía herirla de nuevo, decepcionarla como antes, no podía… ya la había lastimando mucho, no aguantaría volverla a lastimar… pero lo hice, las lastime.. y por eso.. ella esta en coma.. por mi culpa!!, por la mía…_

-bueno veras… yo tenia la idea de que tu seguías siendo bueno.. pues débil-dijo sasuke mientras el nerviosismo lo invadía

-pero… si no sabias como era, porque lo pensaste?-preguntó sakura mientras miraba la tierra

-bueno, no lo se, prepotencia, o algo parecido…, no lo se…

-ya veo

-el caso es que hablando con sai, naruto, neji y todos los demás.. bueno yo…

-sasuke..

-déjame terminar esto es importante-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para concentrarse

-sasuke…

-sakura por favor es importante lo que te tengo que decir

-sasuke..

-sakura, es muy importante

-sasuke!!!!-grito sakura para que sasuke por fin le hiciera caso

-que!!!

-mira…-señalo sakura hacia enfrente, fácilmente sasuke pudo contar como 10 hombres enfrente de ellos

-deberías hacerle mas caso a tu noviecita de vez en cuando…-dijo uno de ellos mientras sacaba un kunai d su estuche

-cállate.-dijo sasuke mientras empezaba a sacar su katana

-bonita katana.-dijo el mismo hombre, pero ahora en diferente lugar, ahora estaba atrás de sakura con un kunai sobre el cuello de esta

-ni te atrevas-dijo sasuke mientras sacaba completamente su katana- déjala en paz

-así?, oblígame…-dijo el mientras el kunai se acercaba cada vez mas cerca del cuello de sakura

_No dije mas, moví lo mas rápido que pude la katana, pero el fue igual de rápido, y se hizo hacia atrás con sakura aun entre sus manos, de repente sentí como 9 personas mas se venían sobre mi, no se que me paso, solo solté lentamente la katana, y empecé a recibir los golpes , rasguños e incrustadas de los demás... me sentía débil, preocupado, algo me estaba pasando…_

-sakura…-susurre mientras cerraba los ojos…

_-_sasuke!!!!!!!!-grito sakura

_Su dulce voz llego hasta mis oídos, fue la ultima palabra que escuche, estaba fuera de combate, por primera vez, me sentí débil, sentí como el miedo recorría mi cuerpo, si cometía un error, la vida de sakura peligraba, si hacia algo que no debía… ese hombre la mataría, tenia miedo… tenia miedo de que ella muriera… el mismo miedo que me invade ahora…_

-sakura… sakura…- repetía un peliazul en la oscuridad

-ya despertó..-dijo un hombre

-hey oigan, ya despertó…-decía un joven con bastantes heridas

-estas bien?-dijo uno de ellos

-eh?-dijo sasuke mientras intentaba alejarse de ellos

-tranquilo, no te aremos daño, soy yushira,-dijo una chica de cómo 20 años, de cabello morado y con varios rasguños y heridas en la cara-somos ANBUS de la aldea de la hoja

-así es, fuimos secuestrados por los mismos hombres que te secuestraron a ti-dijo un chico como de la misma edad de sasuke (16)

-ustedes… ustedes son los ANBUS que desaparecieron?-dijo sasuke mientras se incorporaba

-si eso creo-dijo el chico restante, este tenia como unos 23 años, cabello castaño y ojos verdes

-nos puedes decir quien es sakura?, llevas nombrándola como 3 horas-dijo yushira

-eh?... sakura.. sakura!!!!!!-dijo sasuke parándose

-es inútil, no puedes salir, es una celda que mantiene el chakra dormido-dijo el chico de 23 años (kaoru)

-no me importa.. tengo que salir de aquí.. tengo que… tengo que ir por ella

-es tu novia?.-dijo yushira

-no, pero… creo.. creo que la amo…

-que bello-dijo yushira.- en ese caso te ayudaremos..

-que?, no se si lo recuerdan, pero " celda que mantiene el chakra dormido!!"-dijo kaoru

-vamos, kaoru no seas aguafiestas!!, encontraremos la manera-dijo el chico de la misma edad que sasuke (kirijara)

-esa es la actitud kirijara!!!-dijo yushira

-deacuerdo… solo digo que si ella no esta con vida esto es…-pero no puedo terminar su frase, ya que sasuke lo agarro del cuello y lo estampo contra la pared

-ni se te ocurra repetir eso, ella esta con vida, entendiste?

-h-hai!-dijo el

_Sabia que estaba con vida, lo sabia, ella no se permitiría morir, ella estaba con vida, lo sabia, no solo porque confiaba en ella, sino porque era una ninja medico, y eso le ayudaría mucho a los enemigos, eso me lo había enseñado kakashi una vez, y el nunca se equivocaba, bueno,… en ese momento rogaba que no se equivocara_

-seria muy difícil el saber como contraatacar esta celda

-pero no imposible..-dijo sasuke

-tenemos que ocupar un fuerza que no ocupe chakra…-dijo kaoru

-la fuerza de los 4!!-dijo kirijara

-no seria suficiente…-dijo yushira

-almenos aporto algo-dijo kirijara sacando la lengua

-bueno, bueno tenemos que pensar en una fuerza que se activa en ausencia de chakra

-_ausencia de chakra ausencia de chakra ausencia de chakra ausencia de chakra… el sello maldito…-pensó sasuke_

_Según recuerde el sello maldito se activaba cuando tenia ausencia de chakra y cuando necesitaba la fuerza del sello, pero… ya tenia tiempo desde que lo deje de usar, desde mi pelea con itachi no lo eh utilizado… pero, por sakura lo utilizaría una y otra vez… _

-hay un modo- dijo sasuke mientras miraba el piso, y sus cabellos tapaban su rostro

-cual?- preguntaron los 3 ANBUS al mismo tiempo

_No dije mas… me concentre para que el sello empezara a actuar, cerré mis ojos, y sentí como las manchas del sello empezaban a ocupar su lugar en mi cuerpo… como el dolor empezaba a crecer, como los recuerdos… comenzaron a habitar mi mente…_

_Flash back_

_-ahí esta el Uchiha, el señor lo quiere…-dijo un ninja de la aldea del sonido_

_-no se acercaran a sasukekun!-dijo sakura mientras se ponía enfrente de sasuke y de naruto (los cuales tenían fiebre)_

_-una niña, fácil de acabar-dijo la ninja mujer_

_-no será tan facil-sakura se puso en posición de combate, pero sus fuerzas no eran las mismas_

_La kunoichi del sonido en menos de 3 minutos ya tenia a sakura agarrada del cabello…_

_-deberias trabajar en tu combate envez de cuidarte este cabello-dijo la kunoichi mientras jalaba fuertemente del cabello_

_Sakura tomo un kunai de su estuche, sin pensarlo dos veces se corto el cabello, ya no era mas rea de esa mujer… ya no era débil… protegería a sus compañeros con su vida…_

_Pero el cuerpo de uno de sus compañeros empezaba a reaccionar a una mordida que acababa de recibir… manchas negras se apoderaban de su piel, y lo que parecían "luces" de color morado salían de esas manchas, se paro con un poco de dificultad, comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba su compañera herida_

_-sakura, quien te ah hecho esto-dijo sasuke mientras miraba con odio a todos_

_-sasukekun-susurro sakura_

_-fue el?-preguntó sasuke mientras de un patada tumbo a uno de los ninjas del sonido, con sus manos tomo los brazos del ninja que habitaba en el piso, los jalo con un fuerza sorprendente, los crujidos de los huesos rotos llegaron hasta los oídos de sakura, no aguanto, lagrimas salían sin control de sus ojos, corrió hacia sasuke, hizo lo que su corazón le mando… quería a sasuke de vuelta… no a ese MOUSTRO … sasuke sintió los brazos de la kunoichi de cabello rosa sobre sus torso, _

_-sasuke para… por favor… para- dijo sakura con lagrimas en sus ojos…_

_-fin del flash back-_

-sakura…-dijo sasuke con el sello activado

_Sin darme cuenta ya había destrozado la celda, 3 ninjas ANBUS, estaban asustados, y yo estaba un poco agitado, me calme un poco, y desactive el sello, gotas de sudor invadían mi rostro, mis brazos, mis piernas.. mi cuerpo…_

-que diablos fue eso!!?-pregunto kirijara

-el sello maldito…-dijo yushira

-eres… eres uchiha!! Uchiha sasuke!!-dijo kaoru

_No me detuve, no tenia tiempo para dar explicaciones, Salí corriendo tras corredores que me llevaban a otros corredores, me empezaba a desesperar, donde demonios estaba sakura… donde estaba… unas palabras habitaron mi mente en ese momento.. _"_solo digo que si ella no esta con vida esto es…"lo que había dicho kaoru… no podía ser cierto, no quería que fuera cierto.. había mucho que decirle, mucho que preguntarle… sin darme cuenta, llegue a una puerta cerrada, active mi sharingan y pude ver lo quería ver… " sakura"… estaba con vida, pero un momento… esos idiotas.. que le estaban haciendo… de un solo golpe partí la puerta la mil pedazos sakura y los demás se asustaron, pero el susto se sakura no duro, ya que inmediato que me vio , sus ojos pasaron de miedo a felicidad…._

-la vuelven a tocar, y van a pagar caro…-dijo sasuke mientras se ponía en posición de pelea…

-así? No se como escapaste de la celda, por lo visto eres fuerte, pero si te mato, será mas grande mi logro no?, entre mas difícil el reto mas grande es el logro…-dijo el ninja que estaba intentado abusar de sakura

-sasukekun..-dijo sakura mientras unas lagrimas de felicidad recorrían sus mejillas

-refuerzos!! Yujuuu!!!-grito kirijara mientras empezaba a atacar a unos hombres que se encontraban en la habitación

_Yushira y kaoru, no tardaron en llegar, gracias a ellos la pelea fue mucho mas sencilla, aun que no fue tan fácil, eran ninjas expertos.. y eran 10 contra 4, pero no era imposible… durante la pelea, sentía la sangre que salía de mi labio, y goteaba en el piso, los golpes que me daban los adversarios, cuando deje de sentir los golpes, supe que había terminado… que la pelea había terminado… mis rodillas flaquearon, y caí de rodillas al piso, pero aun no podía caer, aun no… volteé a ver a sakura, ella me dedico una sonrisa, no pudo dedicarme mas ya que estaba atada de pies y manos, … me pare con dificultad… camine torpemente hacia ella y cuando llegue , con toda la delicadeza que pude le solté las manos y desate la cuerda de los pies,_

-sasukekun, no hagas mucho esfuerzo-dijo sakura mientras con sus manos extraía un poco de chakra verde para curar mis heridas

_Con mis manos, tome las suyas, las aleje de mi rostro, la mire como nunca antes había visto a alguien… con "amor", sus hermosos ojos temblaban y brillaban, es hermoso el recordar esa imagen, sus labios temblando, sus mirada , y su piel helada… _

-no te preocupes por mi-dijo sasuke mientras se acercaba a sakura lentamente

-sasukekun…

-shh, no hables..-dijo mientras juntos sus labios con los de ella en un hermoso beso, que ella correspondió sin ninguna duda

Continuara..


	8. mision rango S parte III

10 días para conquistarte

8.- día 7: misión rango S parte:III

_Con mis manos, tome las suyas, las aleje de mi rostro, la mire como nunca antes había visto a alguien… con "amor", sus hermosos ojos temblaban y brillaban, es hermoso el recordar esa imagen, sus labios temblando, sus mirada , y su piel helada… _

-no te preocupes por mi-dijo sasuke mientras se acercaba a sakura lentamente

-sasukekun…

-shh, no hables..-dijo mientras juntos sus labios con los de ella en un hermoso beso, que ella correspondió sin ninguna duda

_Después de un momento agradable, sakura se separo de mi, volteo a ver a los 3 ANBUS que estaban ahí…_

-sasuke… quienes son ellos?-preguntó sakura algo desconcertada

-bueno, ellos son nuestra misión

-nuestra misión?-volvió a preguntar sakura

-bueno veras, ella es yushira, el es kaoru y el kirijara, ellos son los ANBUS que desaparecieron

-aaa! Mucho gusto!-dijo sakura con una sonrisa

-el gusto es nuestro-dijo kaoru en un forma muy propia

-lo mejor será que regresemos a konoha-dijo sasuke mientras ayudaba a sakura a ponerse de pie

-lo sentimos, pero nosotros nos separamos aquí, aun tenemos una misión que realizar-dijo kaoru

-lo sentimos, fue un placer conocerlos, y uchiha-san, muchas gracias por sacarnos de esa celda-dijo yushira

_Poco a poco veía como los 3 ANBUS, desaparecían en la oscuridad de los corredores de ese lugar, voltee a ver a sakura que estaba curando unas cuantas heridas que ella tenia, se veía tan indefensa, tan tierna, se lograba ver el dolor que sentía, lo reflejaba en su cara, se veía tan dulce, créenme que nunca olvidare esa imagen, ella aun de pie, con la palma de su mano sobre su pecho, rasguños en la mayoría de su cuerpo, su lindo rostro demostrando dolor, esos dulces ojos verdes cerrados y con gotas de agua adornándolos, sus mejillas ligeramente coloradas… se veía tan linda, que no resiste abrazarla, cuando ella sintió mi cuerpo sobre el de ella, se quedo estática, hundí mi cabeza en sus hombros, y con un temblar de mis palabras, le dije algo, que pensé nunca decirlo…_

-gracias a dios estas bien, tenia miedo de perderte, tenia miedo de cometer un error y que tu pagaras por el- dijo sasuke mientras sus cabellos azulados cubrían su rostro

-sasukekun..-dijo sakura con lagrimas sobre su rostro

-no hables…-dijo sasuke sin despegarse de sakura

_Estuve un momento cerca de ella, el calor que me proporcionaba era sorpréndete, nunca imagine llegarme a sentir así, era, era… sorprenderte, solo con una persona sentí algo parecido, mi madre…_

_Cuando por fin nos separamos, estuvimos buscando nuestras mochilas por todo el cuartel, hasta que las encontramos, estaban en la recamara del "jefe" al parecer, cuando las encontramos revisamos que todo estuviera en orden, y en efecto todo estaba donde lo dejamos, tome la mochila de sakura y me la puse en los hombros, tome la mía y la cargué en mi mano izquierda, la mano derecha estaba en un lugar que no quería que sakura viera…_

-sasuke, seguro que no quieres que te ayude con mi mochila, o con la tuya..?-dijo sakura ya sobre el camino hacia konoha

-no gracias sakura, así estoy bien

-no juegues, es mucho, y acabas de tener una pelea, mejor te ayudo…-dijo sakura mientras jalaba la mochila de la mano izquierda

-sakura no, déjala-decía sasuke

_Jalaba la mochila, para que sakura no pudiera quitármela, pero había olvidado cierto detalle… " fuerza sobrehumana" , sentía como la fuerza de sakura me ganaba, tuve que quitarme la mano derecha de donde cubría para poder sostener la mochila con las dos manos, pero algo no paso alto de la vista de sakura.._

-sasuke!!-dijo sakura mientras soltaba la mochila- déjame ver esa herida!

-no es una herida-dijo sasuke mientras daba un paso hacia atrás

-esta llena de sangre!!!

-es sangre del adversario…

-sasuke déjame ver!!

-sakura, no te preocupes por mi

-eres mi compañero de misión, mi amigo… y…

-y que?

-olvídalo, ten-dijo mientras miraba la tierra y le entregaba un botecito- te servirá, es una medicina para recuperar tejidos internos y externos

-sakura… y que mas

- solo para eso sirve, no pidas milagros

-no me refiero a eso!!!, soy tu compañero, amigo y!!! que mas?

-que lo olvides, no te va a interesar!!-grito sakura

-sakura…

-que sasuke?, si te lo digo que? Que va a pasar!!, vamos a regresar a lo mismo de hace 4 años!, vamos a regresar a yo estando a tus pies, y tu ignorándome!, no quiero eso!! Ya no, no soy mas esa niña tonta

-nunca fuiste una niña tonta!!

-para ti siempre seré un estorbo

-no hables si no sabes!!!-grito sasuke mientras la tomaba del ambos brazos y la sacudía

_No se muy bien que fue lo que me paso en ese momento, solo sentí la rabia que hervía dentro de mi, como ella podía seguir creyendo que para mis solo era un estorbo, acaso esos abrazos y besos que para mi fueron las puertas al cielo, para ella solo fueron cosas insignificantes?, tal vez, yo me ilusiono como un niño estupido… tal vez… no era nada para ella…_

-sasuke…-dijo sakura sorprendida por el grito de sasuke

-será mejor que descansemos en ese hotel, estamos algo cansados…-dijo sasuke acercándose al hotel, dejando a sakura atrás de el

-h-hai!!-dijo ella mientras seguía a sasuke

-buenos días-dijo sasuke una vez dentro del hotel- me puede dar 2 habitaciones individuales, por favor

-lo sentimos, las habitaciones individuales que quedaban fueron apartadas por la aldea de la arena, solo tenemos habitación para 2

-me la puede dar-dijo sasuke un poco molesto

_Cuando llegamos a la recamara, tire mi mochila a la silla que se encontraba a lado mió, sin dirigirle la palabra a sakura me metí al baño azotando la puerta, dentro de el me dirigí al lava manos , abrí el grifo de agua fría, junte agua en mi manos y con eso moje mi rostro, alce la vista hacia el espejo, la herida que tenia en mi labio ya había sanado, al parecer el poco chakra que deje que Sakura me proporcionara funciono de maravilla, recorrí el labio con la llama de dos de mis dedos, en menos de lo que imagine la imagen, del beso que sakura y yo habíamos tenido hace unas cuantas horas apareció en mi mente, sacudí mi cabeza, pero aun así la imagen seguía ahí , me dirigí hacia el grifo de la tina, deje que se llenara , mientras yo me quitaba mi ropa, la herida que tenia en mi costado derecho seguía sangrando, solo que ya no tanto, las pastillas que sakura me había dado servían de algo, cuando la tina se lleno, me metí en ella, no tardo mucho la bañera en llenarse de pequeñas líneas de sangre…mi mirada solo veía las líneas de sangre apoderarse de la bañera, pero un dolor en la cabeza me saco del transe, sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar, me ardía, no aguantaba… empecé a temblar, por algún instinto mi mano sostuvo un costado de la bañera, pero mi fuerza no era suficiente en ese momento, lo poco me había levantado se fue por donde vino, y volvía a estar sobre el agua…_

-ahhh!-grito sasuke mientras volvía a intentar levantarse, pero esta vez, funciono, una vez fuera de la bañera sostuvo con su otra mano, la bata que se encontraba alado de el, se la puso con un poco de dificultad, las punzadas sobre su sien, se volvieron a apoderar de el- ahhhhhhh!-volvió a gritar, pero esta vez sobre el piso…

-sasuke, estas bien?-pregunto sakura del otro lado

-sakura… ayuda…-dijo casi en susurro sasuke

-voy a entrar-dijo sakura abriendo al puerta, para después encontrarse con un sasuke sobre el suelo, casi desmayado, temblando y sin dejar de sudar….-sasuke!!!-grito sakura mientras corría hacia el – tranquilo… tranquilízate… por favor.-dijo sakura poniendo su mano sobre su frente – sasuke…. estas hirviendo…-dijo sakura al notar una temperatura sumamente alta, necesitaba ayuda, pero… no había pueblo, villa o aldea cercana, la mas cercana era konoha, a 2 horas… -sasuke, vamos a ir a konoha, va a ser tardado, pero… resiste por favor…-dijo sakura mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, sakura lamentaba el no poder ayudar a sasuke, no tenia suficiente chakra, esos ninjas habían logrado sellar mas de la mitad de su chakra, lo único en lo que podía ayudar era en darle unas pastillas para controlar el dolor de cabeza, tomando a sasuke sobre sus hombros salio hacia konoha, luego se encargaría de mandar a konohamaru por sus cosas, pero ahora lo que importaba era sasuke…

_Me quede inconsciente durante 1 hora y media, cuando desperté, vi a sakura jadeando, pero aun así no paraba de correr, estaba yo sobre sus hombros, ese dolor seguía apoderándose de mi cabeza, algo me estaba pasando, pero sakura me estaba ayudando a salir de esa, nunca olvidare el gesto que ella tuvo conmigo…yo aun temblando pude ver la puerta de la entrada de konoha, esas dos horas se convirtieron en 1 hora con 45 minutos, aun conmigo sobre su espalda, sakura logro entrar a konoha antes de tiempo previsto, ella no era débil, nunca fue débil… _

-ayuda!!-dijo sakura a los guardias de la entrada

-sakura san, que paso?-dijo un ninja de la entrada mientras cargaba a sasuke sobre su espalda

-llévenlo con tsuande sama, tiene una fiebre sumamente alta, hace 1 hora que esta con convulsiones-dijo ella jadeando

-entendido-dijo el ninja mientras se retiraba

-sakura san, quiere que llame alguna ninja medico para que la vea a usted?-dijo el otro guardia

-puede llamar a naruto uzumaki y a sai?-dijo sakura

-h-hai!-dijo el, no eran médicos, pero quizás la ayudaban…-viene en camino

-gracias…

-puff!

-puff!

-naruto, sai! – dijo sakura mientras abrazaba a ambos..

-sakura estas bien?-dijo sai mientras la miraba con rasguños

-hai, el que esta mal, es sasuke-dijo ella mirando el piso

-que tiene?-pregunto naruto [aunque estuviera enojado con el desde el 2Cáp. No dejaba de ser su mejor amigo

-fiebre, pero muy fuerte-dijo sakura con lagrimas sobre sus mejillas

-tranquila, se va a recuperar, vamos a verlo si?-dijo naruto algo preocupado por su amigo (sasuke) y su amiga (sakura)

-si..-dijo ella mientras caminaba lentamente

-sakura?, estas cansada?-dijo sai

-algo…

-déjame ayudarte-dijo el mientras cargaba a sakura en hombros…-vamos al hospital!.-dijo sai mientras era seguido por naruto

_El hospital de konoha estaba un poco vació, me llevaron a un cuarto donde fui recostado, para luego ver como la puerta era abierta por tsunade sama seguida por muchos médicos, tsunade sama se acerco a mi para tomarme la temperatura…_

_-_45° grados!!!!-grito ella .- rápido hagan estudios, algo esta mal en su organismo, es mucha la temperatura!, tu-dijo señalando a un medico hasta el fondo- trae el medicamento 567, 578 y 789 –dijo tsuande algo histérica, mas de lo normal

_La puerta se volvió a abrir, pero esta vez dejando ver a sakura, sai y naruto…_

-sakura, necesito que nos ayudes, vas a trabajar, sai y naruto salgan

-no puedo tsunade sama…-dijo sakura mirando el piso

-que?

-mi chakra esta sellado

-queee?-preguntaron sai, naruto y tsunade a la vez

-los ninjas que secuestraron a los ANBUS, nos emboscaron, y a mí me sellaron mas de la mitad de mi chakra, antes de que sasuke pudiera ayudarme

-en ese caso, shizune… deshaz el sello, naruto y sai, salgan…-dijo tsunade

-hai tsunade sama-dijo shizune- sakura, sígueme…

-si

_Pasando un tiempo la puerta se volvió a abrir, y sakura estaba completamente curada de todas las heridas, poso sus manos sobre mi frente para controlar la fiebre…_

-sasuke kun-dijo ella mientras miraba mis ojos medios cerrados

_Con mi mano tome su rostro blanco, ella estaba ahí, a pesar de cómo la había tratado, a pesar de que le había gritado… ella estaba conmigo… lo repito de nuevo, ella no era débil, el débil era yo…_

-l-lo sie..siento..-dijo sasuke en susurro

-sasuke…-decía sakura con lagrimas sobre sus mejillas

-sakura!, vamos al laboratorio, tenemos que checar que alteraciones tiene sobre su organismo

-hai!-dijo sakura, alejando su mano de la frente de sasuke, pero algo la detuvo… la mano de sasuke se junto son la suya, no la dejaba ir

-sasuke! suelta a sakura!! Es por tu bien!!-le dijo tsuande desesperada

-sakura…-dijo sasuke

-te prometo, que todo va a salir bien..-dijo sakura mientras se soltaba del agarre del uchiha

-en el laboratorio-

-algo esta mal en su organismo, es como si fuera un virus-dijo tsuande viendo el microscopio

-pero se puede curar verdad?-preguntó sakura con temor en sus palabras

-pues.. eso espero, es como si fuera una fiebre amarilla

-queee!! Pero la fiebre amarilla es mortal.-dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos

-lo se!!, pero puede ser fiebre normal-dijo tsuande

-de 45° ¡!!! Eso no es normal, no puede ser fiebre tropical?-preguntó ella

-para eso debemos checar los estudios de sasuke de la infancia, si el organismo de sasuke tiene grados de mas, es normal, pero si no…

-amarilla no es!!!, crónica quizás! Pero amarilla no ¡!-dijo sakura

-no sabemos!!, tenemos que investigar!!

-no es amarilla… no es amarilla-repetía ella

-sakura tranquilízate!!!.-dijo tsuande dándole una cachetada –vamos a resolverlo!!!

-para que somos mediaos si no podemos curar a al gente!!-grito ella

-sasuke va a estar bien, aun no sabemos que es!!-volví a gritar tsuande- ve con sai y naruto

-en la sala de espera-

-hey baaka, como crees que este sasuke?-preguntó sai

-espero que bien…

-se merece esto-dijo sai como si fuera lo mas normal

-cállate!!-grito naruto

-sabes que se lo merece, por haber aceptado todo este juego

-tu se lo propusiste!! Sabes como es!!-grito naruto

-ese no es mi problema… además, es una simple fiebre

-eso espero..-dijo naruto tranquilizándose, por el bien del hospital, no porque no quisiera matar a sai

-chicos?-preguntó sakura

-aquí sakura chan!!-dijo naruto poniéndose de pie – estas bien?

-como esta sasuke?-preguntó sai ( por cortesía no porque quisiera saber)

-mal, aun no sabemos que tipo de fiebre es

-a que te refieres sakura chan?, no es una fiebre normal

-no, 45° grados no es normal, tsuande tiene una teoría, pero no quiero aceptarla

-cual sakura chan?

-fiebre amarilla…

-de que se trata esa fiebre?-preguntó naruto

-…-no recibió respuesta de sakura, puesto que lagrimas caían y caían de su rostro

-es una fiebre… mortal- dijo sai

-mortal!!! Sasuke puede morir!!?-grito naruto

-no es seguro tranquilo naruto..

-sakura…-dijo tsuande apareciendo enfrente de ellos- tengo el resultado de los estudios

-que dio!!!?-grito naruto

-tranquilízate sakura… no es amarilla-dijo tsuande con una sonrisa

-enserio?-dijo sakura poniéndose de pie

-enserio, es un virus que obtuvo durante el viaje, de pura casualidad, tenia una herida abierta?

-mmmm… si!!-dijo sakura recordando la herida que sasuke no dejo que viera-si una de un kunai, en el costado derecho… pero que tiene que ver?

-el kunai, dudo que el kunai halla sido desinfectado o completamente nuevo, quizás lo uso mas de 10 veces, lo que logro que se pasara un virus al cuerpo de sasuke, pero tranquilízate, estamos trabajando shizune y yo, en crear anticuerpos que detengan el virus, lo mas seguro es que demos de alta a sasuke hoy por la noche

-gracias tusnade sama!-dijo sakura haciendo una reverencia

-no, gracias a ti, por tu ayuda sasuke esta con vida, si pasaba mas tiempo sin atención de medica, quizás no hubiera vivido para contarlo, bueno hasta luego sakura-dijo mientras desaparecía en un puff

-hey sakura…-dijo sai mientras se acercaba a ella- ahora que sasuke esta bien , te gustaría que mañana fuéramos a almorzar y a dar un paseo por el parque?-pregunto sai

-como… una cita?-dijo sakura bastante confundida

-no, bueno mas o menos, es una cita de amigos, no creías que yo saldría con la mas fea de konoha verdad-dijo mientras desaparecía en un puff y con una sonrisa

-saiii!!!!!-grito a los 4 vientos

-hey sakura, enserio vas a salir con ese teme?-preguntó naruto, después de aver saltado de alegría por lo de sasuke

-si, eso creo… -dijo sakura mientras recordaba el grito de sasuke- si, si voy a salir con el

Continuara…


	9. sasuke y naruto vs sai

Bueno, este Cáp. Es un tipo comedia, les aviso puesto que este fic es romance/drama, y bueno, este fic es un tipo extra, ( Cáp. Rellenador para el sig Cáp. Que es el accidente de sakura ), además, también hice el Cáp.. Así porque con "un gran accidente" alguien me pidio que pusiera naruto y sasuke destruyendo la cita de sai y sakura y como ya tenia el Cáp. Hecho no podía modificarlo, pero este Cáp. Esta dedicado a todos mis lectores y al lector que dejo el review sobre esta grandiosa idea…

Especial:

10 días para conquistarte

9.- Día 8: Sasuke&naruto destruyen la cita de sakura

_Poco a poco sentía que el frió de la noche empezaba a sentir en todo mi cuerpo, me sentía mucho mejor, relajado, tranquilo ya sin ningún dolor sobre mi , empecé a escuchar mucho ruido en la habitación , el ruido iba de leve a fuerte, empecé a abrir mis ojos, la luz de mi habitación estaba prendida, se podían ver manchitas de diferentes colores, una naranja, una blanco con negro, una verde, y una azul con verde, poco a poco empezaba a entender la conversación… bueno el gritotero…_

-ven acá lee! Te voy a matar! Como es eso que me puedes ganar en pelea!-gritaba naruto mientras kakashi y hinata lo intentaban sostener

-yo solo digo que me eh vuelto mas fuerte y quizás mas fuerte que tu-decía el mientras se escondía detrás de una silla

-naruto kun.. por.. favor.. no grites… puedes despertar.. a sasuke-dijo hinata algo roja

-pues ya seria hora que ese teme se despertara llevo aquí 4 horas!-grito naruto

-hey.. baaka, no hagas ruido-dijo sasuke casi en susurro y con los ojos semicerrados

-temeeeeeee!-grito naruto mientras brincaba sobre la cama

-naruto, no hagas eso!-grito kakashi

-hey teme baja de mi- dijo sasuke mientras intentaba sacarse a naruto de encima

-que bueno que estas bien sasukesan- dijo hinata haciendo una leve reverencia

-gracias hinata san-respondió sasuke devolviéndole el gesto del "san" – hey lee, también te preocupaste?

-ni te creas uchiha! Siempre serás mi rival en el amor y en el combate-dijo lee parándose derecho, sacando el pecho, y viendo hacia arriba- es que nejisan, me mando a cuidar a hinata-dijo lee mientras se volvía a parar normal, a mirar normal

-ya veo..-dijo mientras le prestaba la mínima atención a lee y buscaba a sakura por la habitación

-ella esta bien-dijo kakashi

-que?-

-sakura, ella esta bien, esta en su casa –volvió a decir kakashi

-a okay, gracias-

-y me alegro que estés bien- volvió a hablar kakashi- me preocupaste un poco

-gracias kakashisensei

-y no fui al único que preocupaste eh, sasukekun- le dijo al oído, resaltando el "sasukekun" , para poder desaparecer en una nube de humo

-hinatasan, leeteme, me dejan un rato con naruto, por favor-dijo sasuke

-si, sasukesan , pero de una vez me despido, tengo entrenamiento-dijo hinata haciendo una reverencia – sayonara, sasukesan… sayonara n-naru-naruto kun-dijo ella poniéndose roja

-adiós, temes, vamonos hinata-dijo lee abriendo la puerta

_La habitación se volvió silenciosa, naruto estaba de pie mirando la ventana, y yo estaba mirando mis manos, quería hablar con el, pero no sabia como… tenia que explicarle muchas cosas, tenia… y no me iba a quedar callado, me quede callado con sakura, no iba a volver a callarme con mi mejor amigo…_

_-_naruto yo..-decía sasuke

-sasuke! estas dado de alta!-grito tsunade entrando a la habitación, con una botella de sake

-pacc!-se escucho, sasuke había caído de la cama, intentaba reconciliarse con su amigo, y lo interrumpe una borracha

-hay! Pero si yo vengo a darte una buena noticia y me ignoras, y sobre todo en el piso, que pocos modales!-decía mientras salía del cuarto

-estas bien?-preguntó naruto

-si, lo estoy

-ten- le dijo naruto mientras le daba una mochila con su ropa-konohamaru fue por ella como hace 1 hora, esta toda tu ropa

-gracias, oie, me esperas, me cambio y nos vamos a cenar

-no lo se sasuke- dijo naruto recordando que estaba enojado con el por lo de sakura

-necesito hablar contigo… por favor-dijo sasuke

-esta bien, pero tu pagas

-nunca cambias…-dijo mientras se metía al baño a cambiarse

_Cuando Salí me sentía mas fresco y cómodo, la ropa del hospital no era para nada cómoda…traía un pantalón negro, con una camisa blanca con el símbolo uchiha en la espalda, unos tennis negros, y ya, sencillo pero cómodo…_

-hey, vamonos!- le dijo sasuke

-si ya voy

_El camino hacia el ramen fue bastante silencioso, yo seguía buscando las palabras para poder hablar con el, y el bueno,.. el estaba siendo naruto… _

-llegamos-dijo sasuke al pasar

-hey! Quiero ramen!-grito naruto al sentarse en una silla

-me da 2 pociones…-dijo sasuke

-enseguida

-de que quieres hablar?-preguntó naruto mientras jugaba con sus palitos para comer

-de sakura

-ya veo… que paso?

-no se.. algo raro y extraño… pero maravilloso y espectacular me esta pasando con ella, creo.. creo que, me enamore de ella-dijo lo ultimo en susurro

-que dijiste? No te escuche

-que me enamore de ella-le dijo otra vez en susurro

-que que?

-que me enamore de ella!-grito poniendo de pie ( recordemos que es poco paciente)

-hablas en serio?

-lo dije… lo dije!-dijo sasuke como si fuera alcanzar e cielo

-sasuke siéntanle.. nos están viendo

-lo dije! Lo dije! La amo!-grito de nuevo

-quien rayos eres?-preguntó naruto por la actitud poco usual de su amigo

-que no entiendes, ella fue.. ella me cambio la vida, ella! Ella me cambio!-dijo mientras se sentaba

-si note que te cambio… y mucho!-dijo naruto- pero… y la apuesta?

-no me hables de ella-dijo mientras cerraba su puño

-dile a sai lo que la quieres dejar, te entenderá

-lo intente! Intente dejarla, pero sai no me escucha, no me dejo dejarla!

-bueno en ese caso dile

-lo intente, pero esos malditos ninjas no me dejaron terminar

-pues haz algo.. si sai le dice mañana estas muerto

-ni loco, no voy a dejar que se vean en todo el día

-pues inventa algo, porque esos dos van a salir mañana

-que van a que!

-sai la invito a almorzar y a dar un paseo

-sobre mi cadáver, vamonos

-pero ni siquiera nos han traído la comida

-no importa-dijo mientras dejo el dinero- tenemos que ir con sakura

-no! Yo quiero comer!-dijo mientras se sostenía de la barra

-naruto no juegues ven!-dijo sasuke mientras lo jalaba de los pies

- noooo!-seguía gritando

-naruto! No seas un niño

-noooo!-seguía gritando

-nos vamos a ir te guste o no, así que vamonos…-dijo en orden y enojado

--------------10 minutos después--------------

-me da otro mas!-grito naruto

-otro? Ya llevas 9!quien crees que va a pagar!-grito sasuke- no tengo idea como me convenciste…

-oh vamos sasuke… ya son las 11, sakura debe de estar dormida, mejor vamos mañana en la mañana

-pero si espero que tu te despiertes, sakura y sai ya van a estar en su cita!-le grito sasuke

-hay que genio!

-tengo una idea!

-asi cual?

-tu me vas a ayudar

-que? A mi no me metas en tus cosas del amor

-baaka!-le pego sasuke- vamos a arruinar la cita de sai y sakura

-que? Estas loco, si sakura se entera, vas a estar en coma durante 10 años!

-no tiene porque enterarse… además es a sai al que vamos a humillar, no a sakura

-pero no se

-a quien prefieres para sakura, a sai o a mi?

-ooh! Esta bien… pero que tienes en mente…

_Después de que naruto me dejo en bancarrota, fuimos a mi casa, le dije que se podía quedar a dormir en uno de los cuartos vacíos, solo que escogiera un cuarto que estuviera alejado del mió, puesto que sus ronquidos se escuchan hasta la aldea de la arena_

_A la mañana siguiente cuando baje me encontré a naruto revisando mi refrigerador, el dijo que iba a hacer el desayuno, y yo muy "drogado" al parecer dije que estaba bien, pero 10 minutos después de aceptar, mi cocina se volvió negra porque cierto rubio la estaba quemando, nos quedamos sin desayunar y sin cocina…dieron las 11:30, tuve que sacar a patadas a naruto del sofá, el baaka de sai llegaría a la casa de sakura como en 20 minutos, ni loco iba dejar que esa copia barata de miguel ángel le dijera a sakura lo de la apuesta…_

-naruto cállate… ya viene sai- le dijo sasuke

-pero porque tenemos que estar en un bote de basura, somos ninjas expertos, podemos escondernos en un árbol

-eres un tonto! Ese davincitonto también es ninja al igual que sakura, y si nos escondemos en un árbol, vamos a necesitar chakra para no caernos, y ellos nos vana detectar

-aaa! Ya entiendo

-ahora cállate!

-ding dong- sonó afuera del bote de basura

-ya llego…-susurro sasuke

-no es que sea pepenador, pero porque tiraron esta leche si esta llena?-pregunto naruto

-deja ver..-dijo sasuke mientras sostenía la leche- baaka esto esta caducado..

-eh?-dijo con cara de no entender

-no sabes que es caducado verdad?-pregunto sasuke- esta podrido para que me entiendas..

-ahh!

-tengo una idea…

-cual?

-no hables…

_Lentamente abrí la tapa del bote de basura, y pude ver a sai aun afuera, con mucho cuidado coloque el cartoncito de leche atrás del pie de sai, y cuando sakura saliera, el se daría la media vuelta y pisaría esa leche podrida… cuando regrese al bote… le explique a naruto el plan_

-y quiero entender que el se llenara de leche podrida?-pregunto naruto

-así es, soy brillante brillante –dijo sasuke ( saca lo yzma de las locuras del emperador [kuzko)

-sai! Pasa, aun no estoy lista!-le dijo sakura mientras abría la puerta

-okey

-hey sai paso a la casa de sakura-dijo naruto

-si lo escuche… pero aquí que sakura se termine de arreglar nos da año nuevo!-dijo mientras se acomodaba sobre la basura

-en eso estoy deacuerdo contigo..

---------------10 minutos después----------------

-a donde vamos a ir?-dijo sakura mientras abría la puerta

-es una sorpresa- le dijo sai

-woow que padre-dijo sakura-

-pacc!-se escucho afuera del bote de basura

-que ascooo!-grito sakura

-si! Lo logramos, le dio asco sai!-dijo sasuke

-podemos ver?-pregunto naruto

-si pero con cuidado-dijo sasuke mientras lentamente levantaba la tapa del basurero- What the fu…!-dijo sasuke

-sakura estas bien?-preguntó sai

-si, solo que un tarado puso esta leche aquí, y esta podrida!-grito sakura

-si quieras entra a cambiarte , yo te espero

-gracias sai!

-que fue lo que paso?-dijo naruto

-sakura se mancho…

-pero la leche era para sai, no para sakura

-lo se! Lo se! 

-------------15 minutos después--------------

-gracias por esperar sai..-le dijo sakura

-no importa, pero hay un pequeño problema

-cual?

-la reservación de cancelo, puesto que no llegue

-sai lo siento

-no importa, pero, todavía hay parque cierto?

-hai!.-le dijo sakura

-naruto vamos..-le dijo sasuke

-pero como?

-caminando…-le dijo sasuke

-bueno..-dijo el sin comprender muy bien

-paccc!.- se escucho

-eres un idiota naruto!-le grito sasuke

-es que dijiste caminando

-me refiera en salir del bote y caminar!-Gritó sasuke – no intentar caminar con el bote!-volvió a gritar sasuke intentando pararse para poder caminar con las 2 piernas [por si no me explique, naruto intento avanzar dentro del bote, lo que hizo que el bote se cayera con ellos 2 dentro

-tengo una idea!-dijo naruto

-no, tu y tus ideas…-dijo sasuke

-es sencillo, solo le hacemos unos hoyitos para los pies, y para los ojos.. y podemos ver, y caminar y estar escondidos!-dijo mientras sacaba un kunai para hacer los hoyitos

-oh no! Naruto no lo hagas!-grito sasuke, pero tarde

-pucc!- cantidades de basura habían caído al piso

-naruto, creo que es obvio y lógico que si haces un hoyo en un bote de basura, la basura se cae!

-ups… se me escapo-dijo naruto

-que se te escapo? Que la basura se cae con u hoyo? Creo que si me di cuenta

-no.. otra cosa-dijo con un sonrojo

-que co… -pero no puedo terminar- ohh! Naruto eres un asco!-dijo mientras salía del bote de basura- sabia que no tenia que llevarte a cenar!

-lo siento…

_Me canse de las locas ideas de naruto y decidí caminar, ellos se dirigían al parque así que nosotros igual, cuando llegamos al parque había los vimos sentados en una banca comiendo un helado…_

-ahí hay un bote de basura!-dijo naruto

.-ohh! No ni loco me meto a un lugar cerrado contigo!-dijo sasuke

-uchiha? Sasuke uchiha?-dijo un señor que atendía el puesto de verduras y vegetales (salio en el 1Cáp.)

-usted.. es el de la otra vez!-dijo sasuke

-si, soy yo.. como vas con la Señorita haruno

-mírelo usted mismo-dijo naruto señalando a sakura con sai

-teme no ayudes!.-le dijo sasuke

-oh! Ya veo, creo que no va muy bien

-usted cree! Nooooo que va!-dijo sasuke (nótese el sarcasmo) 

-eso es una mandarina?-preguntó naruto viendo en la mano del seño una mandarina

-naruto! Alza tu vista y mira el letrero

-v-e-r-d-u-l-e-r-i-a-deletreo naruto

-vende frutas y verduras, y la mandaría es una verdura!

-uchiha…-dijo el de la tienda

-sasuke..-dijo naruto muriéndose de la risa

-de que te ríes baaka?

-quizás se ría de su ignorancia, la mandarina es una fruta, cero y van dos-dijo el señor que vendía fritas y verduras entrando a su local

-hey tengo una idea!-dijo mientras dejaba a naruto solo detrás de esa pila de cajas de verduras[ es que estaban escondidos detrás de cajas de verduras- señor! Me vende 2 tomates?

-claro.. son 2.50

-gracias!

-hey que piensas hacer?-pregunto naruto 

-mira y aprende-dijo sasuke mientras lazaba uno de los tomates hacia sai

-------- en una banca del parque---------

-y tu crees, que esa vieja se le estaba encimando a sasuke!-dijo sakura, y seguía contando la historia de la recepcionista de las aguas termales

-si, ya me lo contaste-dijo sai- podemos hablar de… -dijo sai mientras a sakura se le caí a su helado-espera yo lo recojo-dijo al agachase

-splashhh!-tomatada!

-sakura estas bien?-dijo sai al ver a sakura con la cara llena de tomate

-------------en la verdulería-----------

-eres un idiota! Van 2, van 2 que la riegas! Es humillar a sai, no a sakura!-le dijo naruto

-lo se lo se! Es solo que falle

-si lo note, eres pésimo en puntería

-era el mejor de la clase!

-lo que fácil se aprende, fácil se olvida!-le grito naruto

-mejor cállate baaka!-le grito sasuke

-----------------en una banca del parque------------------

-sai, quiero a irme a casa-dijo sakura

-si es por lo de la leche y el tomate, a mi no me importa!-le dijo sai

-no es eso, es que… no me siento a gusto

-ya veo

-quizás es por lo de sasuke

-pero si el ya esta bien!-dijo sai

-lo se, pero… no lo se, pero quiero ir

-deacuerdo, espero que otro día salgamos , como una cita de verdad

-sai, no habrá otra cita de verdad, lo siento-dijo sakura mientras empezaba a caminar, sin sai a su lado

-esta si me la pagas uchiha!-dijo sai bastante enojado

Continuara


	10. el error de sasuke

10 días para conquistarte

10 días para conquistarte

10.- día 9: El error de sasuke

_Yo seguía peleando con naruto en la verdulería y no pudimos notar que sakura desapareció y sai estaba más rojo de ira que sakura cuando le aventamos el tomate…_

-eres un baaka!!-grito naruto

-ya lo siento, lo siento!! No fue mi intención-dijo sasuke para tranquilizar a naruto

-esta bien, mejor sigamos viendo-dijo naruto volteando para encontrarse con sai súper enojado- jajajajaj!! Ese teme, sakura lo dejo!!- se reía naruto

-es cierto!! Lo dejo!! Wiiiii!!-dijo sasuke mientras alzaba sus brazos y dejaba ir el tomate

-splashh!!-se escucho

-arrrrgggggggggg!!- se escuchó el grito de sakura

-corre!!- le dijo sasuke a naruto

_El resto del día me la pase haciendo "nada", bueno no nada interesante, tenia que ir a la oficina de la hokage a entregarle el reporte sobre la misión que tuve con sakura y tenia que entregar un reporte a iruka sensei que ya había llegado, un reporte sobre el comportamiento y el avance de los niños, me habré dormido como las 10:00pm_

_Me desperté sintiendo el sol quemando cada partícula de mi cuerpo, parecía que ni de broma caería una gota de agua en todo ese mes, me desperté con la idea de ver a sakura y contarle todo, pero todo… pensé que este día iba a ser le mejor de todos… pero me equivoque… estoy apunto de contarles el error mas grande de toda mi vida…pongan mucha atención…_

sasuke!!-grito naruto afuera de la casa del uchiha

-teme, que quieres?-dijo abriendo la puerta

-apenas te acabas de despertar?

-sip

-bueno, arréglate, bañate, y haz todo lo que sueles hacer, porque!! Hoy es tu día!!, hoy le vas a decir a sakura toda la verdad!!, pero antes de que me valla de misión

-otra vez sales de misión?

-si, tsuande sama quiere que vallamos hinata y yo a revisar una cosa de la aldea del sonido

-pero si yo mismo me encargué de matar a orochimaru

-si lo se, pero ahora esa aldea es nada!, no hay habitantes ya, pero tsuande cree que puede haber algo que nos sirva

-bueno como sea, no me interesa ya, a que hora sales?

-a las 3

-bueno, nos vamos a la 1, los voy a invitar a comer…

-deacuerdo!! Ramen!!

-ramen? Ni loco, anteayer cenaste ramen y tremendo olor que adquiriste

-exagerado!!

_Me desperté a las 10:00 AM así que tenia 3 horas para hacer todo lo que naruto que dijo que hiciera y hablando de baaka, el estaba de NUEVO tirado en mi sofá viendo la televisión, me quede mirando una foto que se encontraba arriba de televisor, itachi, papa, mama y yo no quise mortificarme mas viendo esa foto , así que subí a mi habitación, y cuando termine de arreglarme eran las 12:30…_

hey baaka, vamonos…-dijo sasuke

-ya voy-dijo naruto poniéndose de pie-oie pareces señorita eh!!

-de que hablas?

-te tardas horas arreglándote

-cállate, oie ya tienes tu mochila hecha?-preguntó sasuke

-sip!

-vale en ese caso vamos directo a la casa de sakura

_Cuando llegamos…_

-ding dong-sonó el timbre de la casa de sakura

-ya voy!!-dijo ella

_Sentía que la hora se acercaba, tenia que decirle, un extraño sentimiento habito en mi estomago, no eran mariposas tranquilos, pero eran como si alguna extraña sustancia se comía mi estomago de poco a poco_

sasuke… naruto-dijo ella perpleja por sus visitas

-sakura chan!! El baaka te quiere decir algo-dijo naruto empujando a sasuke

-ya? Ahora?-preguntó sasuke sin estar listo aun

-hay!! Niño solo tengo 2 horas!!-grito naruto

-que pasa?-preguntó sakura viendo a sasuke a los ojos

-yo.. bueno yo… quería invitarte a comer, los 3-dijo el sin estar listo aun

-quee!-preguntó naruto

-pues.. deja que me arregle-dijo sakura

-claro..

-entren-dijo ella abriendo la puerta

_Me senté en uno de sus sofás, miraba mis manos, no dejaba de jugar con mis dedos, y de escuchar e regaño de naruto.._

-teme!! Estas loco, no tengo todo el día, ella debe de enterarse ya!!-dijo naruto

-lo siento..

-solo eso me puedes decir!!

-es que aun no estoy listo!!, me da miedo

-a ti? Que rayos te paso, tu no eres el sasuke que conozco

-ya no soy mas esa roca sin sentimientos!!

-nunca la fuiste!! A que rayos le tienes miedo!!

-a perderla!!-gritó sasuke despeserado

-sasuke…

-a eso le tengo miedo…

-estoy lista!!-dijo sakura bajando

-vamonos-dijo sasuke

_Llegamos al restauran, naruto no dejaba de verme con esa cara de " no puedo creerlo, ya no eres ese patán de hace 4 años" , y sakura jugando con los cubiertos, y yo… bueno yo estaba haciendo nada_

-naruto..-dijo alguien mientras aparecía en la nube de humo

-kakashi sensei!!-grito naruto del miedo que le dio

-me mando a decirte tsuande sama que tu misión se adelanta sales ahora

-quee! Ahora!!

-aja

-que mas!!, bueno me voy! byebye!-se despidió naruto- nos vemos en 5 días!!

-adiós naruto-se despidió sasuke

-byebye!!-dijo sakura con una sonrisa

_El silencio se apodero en la mesa, llevaron la comida, y el silencio aun seguía, sabia que tenia que decirle, pero no estaba listo aun, el mismo sentimiento de la mañana se apodero de mi, nunca me imagine que atrasar esa tema, llevaría a sakura a donde esta a hora… en_ _coma…_

-sasuke… tsunade sama, quiere que valla a ayudarle en una operación -decía ella al ponerse de pie

-no! Espera!, hay algo importante que quiero decirte

-pero no tengo tiempo, tengo que estar allá en 2 minutos o ella me mata.-dijo sakura- cuanto es de mi comida?-preguntó viendo la cuenta

-no déjalo, yo pago

-g-gracias-dijo ella sin creerlo

-de nada, oie!, podemos hablar cuando salgas?-pregunto sasuke mientras e dejaba el dinero de la comida de ambos y se paraba

-si, pero ahora tengo que irme

-almenos déjame acompañarte hasta el hospital

-puff!-se escucho en el restauran

-tsunade sama!, ya voy!!-dijo sakura

-interrumpí algo?-pregunto ella

-eh? No nada, sasuke, te parece bien si hablamos cuando salga?

-si

-bueno adiós!-dijo sakura desapareciendo en una nube de humo junto con tsuande sama

-otra vez, no dije nada!-dijo el mientras tomaba agua

_Lentamente me dirigí a al hospital, en el camino pensaba en como decirle que ella al principio era una apuesta, y sin darme cuenta me fui enamorando de ella, era un tema muy difícil, pero tenia miedo de perderla , es mas… ahora tengo mas miedo a perderla, y todo por mi error…._

-sasukekun!!-grito ino desde su florería

-yamanaka…-suspiró sasuke

-oie!! A donde vas?

-al hospital

-hay alguien herido!! Quien!!-preguntó desesperada

-no, no hay nadie herido, voy a hablar con sakura-dijo sasuke

-aa, así que vas con la frentona, oie ya que vas al hospital hazme un favor

-cual?

-lleva estas flores a la habitación 267, es que me las encargaron, pero no puedo dejar la florería sola, si?

-ya que-dijo el mientras recibía el arreglo de flores-oie, eres mujer cierto?

-claro que soy mujer baaka!!.Grito ino

-lo siento, lo siento, tengo un problema con una mujer, y bueno, es un tema difícil, y no quiero que se enoje

-aa! Bueno, mira a sakura le encantan estas flores, dale una y con eso no se enoja

-que? Como? Cuando?

-soy mujer, se te noto en seguida

-así, bueno como sea, dame… 10 de esas cosas

-son flores

-si lo que sea

_Salí de ahí, con 2 ramos de flores, me veía extraño, sin dejar de mencionar que la gente no paraba de mirarme, era raro ver a sasuke uchiha con dos ramos de flores, en medio de la calle, pero bueno, eso no era lo importante, lo importante empiezo cuando llegue al hospital, a las 3 _

-disculpe, encargaron este arreglo de flores en la habitación 267-dijo sasuke entregándosela a la secretaria

-a si, gracias

-y.. sakura haruno, sabe cuando se desocupa?-preguntó sasuke

-esta en una operación, que esta programada para 3 horas, es decir que si no tiene complicaciones sale aproximadamente a las 6

-en 3 horas!!-grito sasuke-bueno, que mas da…

_Me senté en una silla a esperar, realmente era enorme esa espera!, 3 horas!! Fue demasiado, lentamente me iba quedando dormido sobre la silla, hasta que ZzzzzZzzzzZ, ya no veía, ni escuchaba nada, estaba completamente dormido, después de 3 horas y media me desperté, lentamente abrí mis ojos, las manchitas que veia se tornaban cuerpos… mire el reloj del hospital 6:30!..._

-sasuke?-pregunto sakura desde el pasillo

-sakura..-dijo el medio adormilado

-desde hace cuanto esta aquí…-pregunto sakura corriendo hacia el

-3 horas y media…-dijo el

-esperaste tanto!

-no fue mucho, pero es que es importante lo que te tengo que decir

-claro, claro, dame 5 minutos, le aviso a tsunade sama que me voy

-pero sakura.. es importante

-solo son 5 minutos-dijo corriendo hacia los corredores del hospital

-pero…-dijo el en vano

--5 minutos después--

-estoy lista! –dijo sakura

-si, bueno primero vamos a caminar si?-le dijo sasuke

-hai!-dijo sakura

-bueno primero.. ten-dijo sasuke dándole un ramo de flores

-gracias!, son hermosas

-y bueno, lo otro, es un tema muy delicado

-de que se trata?-dijo sakura empezando a preocuparse

-bueno… pues…. Desde que regrese a konoha, me han pasado cosas muy extrañas, cosas que nunca imagine que me pasarían, y menos contigo, digo , siempre pensé que eras débil, pero… me di cuanta que no era cierto lo que decía

-todo esto que quiere decir?¿-preguntó sakura

-te lo diré, pero primero quiero que tu me respondas algo

-que?-pregunto ella

-lo que sentías, el cariño que me tenias a los 12 años, lo sigues teniendo?-pregunto sasuke

-yo …yo… no se que decir, para que quieres saber?

-para saber si me eh mortificado mucho, para nada

-bueno.. yo.. no, no siento lo mismo que hace 12 años-dijo sakura

-deacuerdo… yo, siento haberte molestado, nos vemos luego-dijo sasuke dándose la vuelta

-no siento lo mismo que hace 12 años… porque..-dijo sakura mientras lagrimas empezaban a habitar en sus ojos

-no es necesario que me des explicaciones…-dijo sasuke aun de espaldas

-porque.. lo que sentía a los 12 años, no era mas que un capricho de niña , y lo que siento ahora, es amor… no capricho-le dijo sakura

-eso que quiere decir que…

-sasuke, te amo…-dijo sakura

-sakura yo… yo..-decía sasuke sin saber que decir

-se que la idea de "tu y yo" no es lo que tu quieres, por eso, por eso nunca te lo dije

-sakura…-dijo sasuke corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla

-sasuke?

-te amo… ese es el extraño sentimiento que se apodero de mi durante estos días, tu eres ese sentimiento-dijo sasuke besándola… -pero..-dijo terminando el beso

-shh, tu siempre me callas por arruinar el momento, ahora, yo te callo a ti-dijo ella mientras lo besa, cosa que el uchiha supo aprovechar..

_Pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían del cielo oscuro es que ya eran las 7, pero eso no impedía que sakura y yo, siguiéramos besándonos, y eso que yo pensaba que ese dia no llovería ni broma… _

--en la verdulería del parque--

-padre!! Esta lloviendo, hay que guardar las verduras y las frutas-dijo alguien

-lloviendo? En esta época? Pero si estábamos en sequía-dijo confundido…

- _Flash back-_

_- no le pidas peras al olmo- dijo el que atendía el puesto de verduras y frutas_

_-eh? Disculpe?- preguntó sasuke confundido_

_-sakura haruno es la chica mas codiciada de konoha y sobre todo la incansable, será muy difícil que alguien que no sepa distinguir entre una fruta y una verdura pueda conquistarla- dijo el verdulero_

_Sasuke no dijo nada mas, solo se dedico a irse _

_uchiha eh?-dijo el verdulero para si mismo al ver el símbolo en la parte trasera de su camisa –es pedirle cebollas a un árbol, es mas posible que llueva en esta temporada de primavera que uchiha el responsable de esa enorme herida vuelva a ocupar un lugar en su corazón…_

_-fin del flash back-_

-asi que lo logro… el hizo la diferencia-dijo el señor mientras guardaba las cajas

--en las calles de konoha--

-bravo!!.-dijo sai aplaudiendo, y saliendo de la nada

-sai..-dijo sakura en susurro separándose de sasuke

-bueno, al parecer, ganaste-dijo sai

-que ganaste sasuke?-pregunto sakura desconcertada

-nada, no lo escuches…

-sai, de que estás hablando…-preguntó sakura

-de nada!!, no le vas a decir!!-grito sasuke

-tiene derecho a saberlo, total, ella era la apuesta no?

-que apuesta!?-le preguntó sakura a sasuke

-sakura no le hagas caso-le dijo sasuke

-sai, dime que eso de que yo soy la apuesta-dijo sakura con la voz muy suave

-si tu quieres saber…. Sasuke tenia 10 días para conquistarte, o sino, el se iba de konoha

-es decir que todo lo que me dijo… era mentira, era solo por su orgullo!!-grito sakura empezando a llorar

-a si es-le respondió sai

-sakura!!

-déjame uchiha-le dijo ella- y si me vas a decir algo, mírame a los ojos, y dime que lo que dijo sai, es mentira…

-yo.. yo… -dijo sasuke mientras miraba esos ojos jade llenos de lagrimas- puedo explicarlo

-eres una farsa!!-dijo sakura empezando a correr…

-sakura espera…..

_la lluvia había hecho que las personas que se encontraban en la calle, se refugiaran en sus casa, quedando solamente sai, sakura y yo._

_Yo corría detrás de ella, pero me era difícil verla con tanta lluvia, pero eso no me detenía, ella era la razón de este cambio, no la iba a dejar ir, tuve que aumentar mi velocidad para almenos pisarle los talones, estire mi brazo, y rozó el suyo, pero no fue suficiente para retenerla, ella de un salto llego hasta un techo, empezando a correr de nuevo, por lógica yo hice lo mismo, pero ahora me era mas difícil verla, no iba a permitir que ella se alejara, no la iba a perder… y el sharingan se activo, ahora todo era mas claro, puede ver a sakura correr no muy lejos de mi, aumente la velocidad… volví a decir que paraba, que tenia que hablar con ella… pero como era de esperarse me ignoro, pero ya la tenia enfrente mió, solo tenia que agarrarla y explicarle, la tome del brazo, pero mi error fue, el no ver que ella estaba por saltar para pasar al otro techo, cuando la tome del brazos, corte el salto, haciendo que ella cayera, puesto que nuestras manos se resbalaron por el agua, quedando ella en el piso, y yo en el techo…_

-sakura!!-grito sasuke

Continuara…


	11. adios sakura adios konoha

10 días para conquistarte

10 días para conquistarte

11.- ultimo día: adiós sakura, adiós konoha

-sakura!!-gritó sasuke

_De un solo salto, llegue hasta el piso, vi lo que seguramente me rompió el corazón en miles de pedazos, sakura estaba tirada en el piso, con los ojos cerrados, pero lo peor de todo, era la sangre que habitaba en la mitad de su rostro, sangre, que la lluvia, con cada gota limpiaba su rostro, dejando caer la sangre sobre los charcos, la tome cuidadosamente del cuello…_

_-_sakura… despierta… por favor-dijo sasuke

-sakura!! Sasuke!!-gritaba sai sin encontrarlos

-sai! ayuda!!-le grito sasuke

-sasuke? , donde estas?-preguntó sai en techo sin verlos

-abajo!!-grito sasuke

-que paso!!-grito sai bajando viendo a sakura en el piso

-ella… ella se cayo..

-bastardo!!-dijo sai agarrando a sasuke del cuello- tu la tiraste!!

-sai, no fue así!!- decía sasuke para tranquilizarlo

-es tu culpa!!-le grito el, dándole un golpe en la cara

-sai…-dijo sasuke mientras se limpiaba la nariz, puesto que la tenia ahora bañada en sangre

_En golpe que me dio sai, dejo a mi nariz sangrando, pero como si eso me hubiera importado, sakura estaba desangrándose, y yo solo tenia la nariz rota, aparte a sai de un jalón, tome a sakura en mis brazos, pero sai tomo mi brazo antes de que yo pudiera llevarla al hospital_

-ni creas que tus asquerosas manos, la tocaran, dámela-dijo sai bastante molesto

-fue tu asquerosa boca quien la hizo correr…

-pero fue tu estupido orgullo quien la lastimo, y fueron tus manos quien no la sostuvieron

-lo intente!!, pero.. se resbalo-dijo sasuke triste, sin poder creer que la tenia en sus manos… y no la pudo ayudar..

-eres un idiota!-le grito sai volviéndole a pegar

-si me vas a pegar, que sea después de llevar a sakura al hospital!!-le dijo sasuke- quizás a ti te importe mas destrozarme la cara que poner a sakura a salvo, pero a mi no-y diciendo esto sasuke tomo rumbo hacia el hospital…

_En camino hacia el hospital no era muy largo, lo hice en menos de un minuto, cuando llegamos todos los pacientes se nos quedaron viendo, los gritos de varios pacientes al ver tanta sangre en rostro de alguien, el grito de las enfermeras al ver quien era la herida…_

-ayuda! rápido, llamen a tsunade sama!!-gritó sasuke al entrar

-sakurasan!!-gritaron varias enfermeras

-rápido a urgencias!!-dijo una de las enfermeras- llamen al subdirector de médicos!!-dijo ella, puesto que el jefe de médicos era "sakura"

-que pasara con ella!!, a donde esperamos nosotros!-dijo sai

-ustedes esperen en el 4 piso, ahí se le atenderá, y vallan con la secretaria, para hacer llamados a sus amigos y familiares

_Como la enfermera dijo, subimos al piso 4, sai se sentó en una de las bancas, yo me dirigí hacia la secretaria, tenia que avisarle a kakashi, a naruto, hinata, ino y todos los demás… cuando sakura despertara, no solo quiere ver a las 2 personas que le arruinaron la vida, sino que quiere ver a todos sus amigos… todos alrededor de su cama… cuando estaba apunto de hablar con la secretaria alguien me interrumpió…_

-sai!! Sasuke!! vengan ahora mismo!-grito tsuande sama – que fue lo que paso?-preguntó ya teniendo a sasuke y a sai enfrente de ella

-el idiota que esta alado mió la dejo caer-dijo sai

-en primera estupido, la intente agarrar, en segunda fue tu culpa que ella corriera…

-y cual es la tercer?-preguntó sai con arrogancia

-que te voy a romper la cara!!-dijo sasuke mientras se abalanzaba sobre el

-uchiha!! Basta!!-grito tsunade- quiero que me digas que paso sasuke, y dije SASUKE-dijo tsuande sama, resaltando el "SASUKE" para que sai no hablara

-el davincitonto le dijo a sakura algo que no tenia que decirle y…

-tenia que decirle no iba a dejar que la lastimaras!!

-si no sabes no hables!!, se lo iba a decir!! Pero alguien interrumpió mi conversación!! Tal como lo esta haciendo ahora!-grito sasuke

-basta ambos, esto es un hospital, ahora escuchare tu versión sai, pero quiero escuchar la de sasuke, prosigue sasuke

-el caso es que…, si lo se ,cometí un error en aceptar la apuesta, y de eso me fui dando cuenta en estos últimos días cuando sin darme cuenta me enamore de ella… intente dejar la apuesta porque me di cuenta que no era débil, pero tu no me permitiste-dijo dirigiéndose a sai.- entonces sabia que tenia que decírselo, y cuando estaba apunto nos invaden los ninjas que secuestraron a los ANBUS, tuve otra oportunidad y fue hoy, pero nos interrumpió el idiota de alado, el le dijo a sakura todo, lo que le estaba por explicar, ella salio corriendo, y yo detrás de ella, y de repente subimos al techo, active e sharingan para tener una mejor visibilidad, y la puede ver, estaba a pocos centímetros de mi, estire mi brazo y sostuve el suyo, pero fui tan idiota!! Que no me di cuenta que ella estaba saltando hacia el otro techo, interrumpí su salto, haciéndola caer, puesto que por la lluvia nuestras manos se resbalaron… y no puede detenerla… -dijo sasuke mirando el piso

-ya veo,.. sai cual es tu historia…-preguntó tsuande

-es la misma, solo que yo no vi cuando ella cayo, solo la pude ver cuando ella estaba en el piso, y a lado de ella unas rosas…-dijo sai

-unas rosas?-preguntó tsuande sama

-si, se las di yo-dijo sasuke mientras seguía mirando al piso

-ya veo… bueno, alguno que se encargue de llamar a sus personas mas cercanas, y hasta entonces, ustedes recibirán la información de su estado

-como esta ahora?-preguntó sasuke

-mal, esta en urgencias, ya paramos la hemorragia, pero aun así perdió mucha sangre, esta inconciente , y golpe que recibió hizo que su hipotálamo , se descontrolara, y tenga problemas para respirar…

-y como respira?-preguntó sai

-esta conectada a varios aparatos para eso…-dijo tsuande- bueno, es lo únicos que podemos decirles, nos vemos luego.. pueden esperar ahí sentados

-gracias..-dijo sai sentándose

_Yo me dirigí de nuevo hacia la recepcionista, esta vez si pude hablar con ella…después de explicarle para que necesitaba el teléfono, me lo presto, pedí que los ninjas mas rápidos de konoha fueran a buscar a hinata y a naruto, le llame a ino, a tenten, a rock lee, a neji, a shikamaru, choji, bueno.. a todos, llame a kakashi sensei, pero me hacia falta un numero…_

-hey sai…

-que quieres?-dijo sai de mala gana

-solo quiero saber si sabes el numero de los papas de sakura

-no, pensé que te lo sabias tu

_Tuve que volver a hablar con la recepcionista, para que viera la ficha de trabajo de sakura, y me pele con ella como por 10 minutos, puesto que decía que eso era privado, pero después la convencí y me lo dio, le hable a los padres de sakura, tremendo grito que pegaron… ya todos venían en camino, mire el reloj de pared, eran las 10…ya era un poco tarde, ni me di cuenta de que el tiempo paso volando… me senté en la otra esquina de la sala de espera, ya que sai estaba en la esquina izquierda, y si me sentaba con el seguro que ocasionábamos una guerra mundial, así que me senté en la esquina derecha, recargue mis codos en mis piernas, y de ahí mi cara sobre mis manos, pase mis dedos sobre mi cabello, mi mirada demostraba que faltaba poco para que llorara, estaba realmente triste, solo, sin alguien que me comprendiera… y fue aquí donde comenzó esta historia, yo sentado apunto de llorar, solo, en una esquina… a partir de ahora, ya no tengo nada mas que contar… ya confesé mi error, mi amor, ya confesé todo… ahora solo falta esperar…_

a partir de ahora la historia la cuenta CaroO de uchiha!!

-sasuke!!-grito ino entrando desesperadamente en el hospital

-señorita, por favor, esto es un hospital, no puede gritar así…-le dijo una enfermera

-que no puedo gritar así? Mis polainas!! Vine a ver a la frentona y aquí me quedo…-grito ino

-hey, ino, no te están corriendo, solo que dejes de gritar-dijo sasuke mientras se acercaba a ella, -hay gente esperando noticias de sus familiares, y necesitamos respetarlos

-hai!-dijo ino dirigiéndose hacia el- que fue lo que paso?-dijo ella con una voz muy suave

-se cayo del techo de una casa, se golpeo el cráneo, provocándole una hemorragia, tsuande la sello, pero, por desgracia la caída afecto su hipo.. hipo… no se que cosa y tiene problemas para respirar

-el hipotálamo…

-si eso…

-sasuke-dijo una voz detrás de el

-kakashi sensei!!-dijo el sorprendido

-como esta?

-pues esta.. en urgencias

-ya veo…

-será mejor que nos sentemos-dijo ino

Sasuke no tuvo otro remedio que sentarse cerca de sai, ya estaban mas tranquilos, poco a poco iban llegando todos, los padres de sakura no dejaban de llorar, pero solo faltaban 2 personas importantes en la vida de sakura naruto y hinata, esa linda pareja que alegraba a toda konoha, pero esta vez, no tendrían el ángel y animo, para alegrarla… esta vez no…

-donde están naruto y hinata?-pregunto kiba

-están de misión, no deben de tardar –dijo sasuke secamente

-no se meterán en problemas si dejan la misión a medias?-preguntó tenten

-no lo hubieran estado si sasuke hubiera sostenido a sakura bien, o si sasuke no hubiera aceptado la apuesta.-dijo sai

-ya esta no?, ya no dije, la apuesta fue una estupidez!! Un error! Pero que huyera fue tu culpa! Se lo iba a decir!, y si lo siento, lamento no haberla sostenido bien, pero lo intente!!

-con solo intentarlo no basto!! Por tu culpa sakura esta en urgencias!!

-sai basta-dijo kakashi- sasuke no tiene la culpa

-la tiene y todos lo sabemos…

-sai! Kakashi dijo que basta! Y yo también lo digo, o le vas parando o sales del hospital- dijo tsuande sama, apareciendo en la sala de espera

-tsuande sama, como esta mi hija?

-desgraciadamente, empeoro y esta coma, su dificultad por respirar se volvió mas problemática…

-podemos pasar a verla?

-si, pero tengo una pregunta… quien registro a sakura?

-yo.-dijo sasuke dejándose ver entre la multitud

-tu pagaste?-pregunto la madre de sakura

-si…-dijo sasuke

-en ese caso, sasuke acompáñame, tienes que firmar unos papeles, de ahí podrás entrar a ver a sakura…

-hai

Sasuke se dirigió al despacho de tsunade sama, mientras que los demás a la habitación de sakura, sasuke solo caminaba por un pasillo, con detrás suyo tsuande sama, por fin llegaron al final del pasillo, y ahí estaba la oficina de la hokage, sasuke se sentó en uno de las sillas enfrente del escritorio, y tsunade del otro lado, le entrego un fólder con varios papeles, el tenia que firmar todos…

-la apuesta se rompe mañana… que harás?-pregunto tsunade parándose de su asiento para ver por la ventana

-quiero quedarme con sakura… pero fue una promesa…

-te vas a ir?

-no quiero…

-ya firmaste la ultima hoja?-preguntó ella

-ya…

-en ese caso, konoha te da la orden de quedarte hasta que sakura salga del hospital…

-eh?

-lee bien la hoja…

-veamos…-dijo sasuke sosteniendo la ultima hoja –" la persona encargada del paciente, en este caso la persona que registró y pago los tratamientos médicos, esta obligado a quedarse hasta la ultima noticia del paciente.. bla bla bla bla bla "

-puedes ir a ver a sakura, y si sai de obliga a irte, muéstrale este papel-dijo tsuande abriendo la puerta

-gracias…

Sasuke salio corriendo hasta la habitación 623, la habitación donde se encontraba sakura, su mano estaba a solo 3 cm de la perilla, pero temblaba como nunca antes, otra vez el miedo invadió el cuerpo del uchiha, el miedo a ver a la persona que mas ama conectada a aparatos para vivir, tenia miedo… cerro los ojos con fuerza y abrió la puerta, todos estaban alrededor de sakura… la madre de sakura estaba llorando sobre su hija inconciente, y su padre sosteniendo el hombro de su esposa, todos voltearon a ver al uchiha, el con miedo en sus pisadas se acercaba cada vez mas a la cama de sakura… hasta que sintió la mano de sobre su brazo, apretando fuertemente hasta llegarlo a lastimar

-no te acercaras a sakura, en 1 hora te iras de konoha…-dijo sai molesto

-no lo creo-dijo sasuke sacando una hoja- el hospital me obliga a quedarme… hasta que sakura salga del el

Sasuke se soltó del agarre de sai, y siguió su camino, los padres de sakura se le quedaron viendo, al igual que toda la habitación, la madre de sakura se paro dejando a todos atento del su siguiente acto, las lagrimas de Sra. Haruno caían sobre el piso, se coloco enfrente de sasuke, los ojos de la ella eran iguales a los de su hija, expresivos… en un solo parpadeo, la mano de la señora haruno estaba sobre la mejilla del uchiha, dejando a todos sorprendidos, la bofetada que le acaba de dar sonó hasta la otra habitación , sasuke solo miraba el piso…

-cuando sakura salga del hospital, no quiero que te le acerques ni un centímetro, habrás pagado todo, pero… nosotros seguimos siendo sus padres y la amamos, y no queremos que ningún idiota la lastime..-dijo la señora haruno

Sasuke no contesto nada, el señor haruno se acercaba a el…

-dejando de lado esto… gracias..-dijo el señor haruno extendiéndole la mano

-eh?-dijo la señora haruno

-de nada… pero de que?-pregunto sasuke

-por las atenciones que le diste a sakura, por pagar su hospitalización , pero sobre todo gracias, por estar aquí con ella…

Sasuke sonrió, y el señor haruno se hizo un lado para que sasuke se acercara mas a sakura… poso su mano sobre la mejilla de su amada, dirigió sus dos manos a la parte trasera de su cuello, con mucha delicadeza quito un collar de oro, con el símbolo uchiha, y al reverso "cuenta con nosotros sasuke", ese collar que tenia desde su infancia, se lo estaba dando a ella, con mas delicadeza levanto su cuello y le coloco el collar, todos los demás miraban la linda escena…, sasuke se acerco a sakura y besos su frente, susurrándole un "te amo"…

-será mejor que la dejemos descansar…-dijo kakashi

-hai-dijeron todos con una voz muy desanimada…

-pip pip pip pip pip pip- era le sonido que hacia la maquina que se encontraba a lado de la cama de sakura

Poco a poco iban saliendo todos de la habitación, y cuando sasuke estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta un sonido llego a sus oídos, un sonido que quito toda esperanza e ilusión que podía existir…

-pip pip pip piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- sakura había muerto…

-ayuda!!-grito sasuke al salir corriendo

-que paso?-grito kiba que iba hasta adelante

-un medico!!-seguía gritando sasuke…

Uno de los médicos entro a la habitación, y detrás de el varias enfermeras…

-enciendan el electroshock!!-grito el medico al ver a sakura sin pulso…

-listo!

-1.. 2 ..3!!-dijo el medico colocando el electroshock sobre el pecho de sakura

-sigue sin pulso…

-de nuevo! 1.. 2.. 3…-dijo el medico repitiendo el proceso…

-no funciono

El proceso se repitió varias veces, pero ninguna funciono…

-hora de muerte 11:56 p.m.…. –dijo el medico

Una enfermera llego hasta la sala de espera… todos estaban sentados esperando las noticias sobre sakura… , se paro justo enfrente de ellos… los ojos se le empezaron a llenar de lagrimas.

-lo sentimos, a fallecido…-dijo ella mientras miraba el piso

-noooo!-grito la madre de sakura…

Lagrimas invadían la sala de espera… sasuke se paro, se dirigió hacia el elevador, ya no tenia caso estar ahí, sakura saldría del hospital en menos de 30 minutos… el ya no tenia excusa para no irse, ni excusa para quedarse, el elevador marco el 1 piso y las puertas se abrieron sus pisadas eran muy lentas, su mirada estaba pegada en el piso, las puertas del hospital se abrieron… dejando ver a lo lejos 2 personas corriendo, y al llegar enfrente de sasuke se pudieron distinguir naruto y hinata

-como esta sakura?-preguntó naruto

-se acabo-dijo sasuke- me voy de konoha

-de que hablas? –preguntó hinata, naruto sostuvo la mano de hinata y alzo la manga dejando ver un reloj de muñeca…que marcaba las 12:03…, lo que marcaba el onceavo día, en pocas palabras, tenia que irse de konoha

-así que te rindes…

-naruto por favor escúchame…

-te rindes!! Sakura puede despertar y tu te rindes!! Te largas!! Siempre es lo mismo sasuke! ya estoy arto!!-gritaba naruto sosteniendo a sasuke del cuello

-naruto.. por favor…

-naruto kun…-dijo hinata para tranquilizarlo…

-pierdo el tiempo contigo, sakura me necesita-dijo naruto dejando caer a sasuke

-naruto.. es inútil… sakura ya no esta…

-de que hablas?

-sakura falleció…

-que? Es mentira!! Sakura no puede morir!!, dime que mientes…

-por favor sasuke san… dime que es broma-dijo hinata con lagrimas en los ojos

-quisiera que lo fuera…

-así que por eso te vas… ya no te vas a quedar?

-a que? al funeral, naruto créeme que no quiero ver al amor de mi vida en una caja siendo enterrada a 1000 metros debajo de mi!!-dijo sasuke dejando ver por primera vez lagrimas salir de esos ojos negros…

-entonces… es otra vez es adiós- dijo naruto mientras lagrimas caían

-me temo que si…-dijo sasuke mientras sus lagrimas se perdían con la lluvia

-continuara..


	12. te amo

10 días para conquistarte

10 días para conquistarte

12.- te amo….

_-sakura falleció…_

_-que? Es mentira!! Sakura no puede morir!!, dime que mientes…_

_-por favor sasuke san… dime que es broma-dijo hinata con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-quisiera que lo fuera…_

_-así que por eso te vas… ya no te vas a quedar?_

_-a que? al funeral, naruto créeme que no quiero ver al amor de mi vida en una caja siendo enterrada a 1000 metros debajo de mi!!-dijo sasuke dejando ver por primera vez lagrimas salir de esos ojos negros…_

_-entonces… es otra vez es adiós- dijo naruto mientras lagrimas caían_

_-me temo que si…-dijo sasuke mientras sus lagrimas se perdían con la lluvia_

-sasukesan… no te vallas…-dijo hinata con un sonrojo-sakura te necesita…

-pero ella esta muerta!-grito sasuke desesperado…

-tengo la esperanza que halla una solución… y se que tu también la quieres tener

-hinatasan… lo intente… pero por algo pasan las cosas, perdí lo que pude tener, la desprecie mas de 100 veces, y ahora lo estoy pagando…

-no pienses eso , pero yo se que sakura te necesita, porque quiero y se que esta con vida…

-piénsalo sasuke, vamos a entrar a verla… tu decides-dijo naruto abrazando a hinata para darse la media vuelta y dirigirse a la habitación de sakura

Las lágrimas de sasuke no paraban de salir, después de no haber mostrado una sola lágrima en más de 10 años… tenia mucho que salir, se sentó en el piso, apoyo su espalda sobre la pared, y golpeo su cabeza con ella… se sentía tan culpable… con una mano suya paso sus dedos sobre su rebelde cabello, la otra estaba en puño, apretó su mano tan fuerte, que llego a lastimarse, miro hacia el cielo, las estrellas están hermosas, luminosas, sin duda era la noche mas linda de todas, solo que algo estaba mal, el acababa de perder a la persona mas importante de toda su vida…

-porque… porque!!-grito sin interesarle quien lo escuchara o quien no…- sakura… sakura…-decía ya en susurros

Se paro decido, las puertas del hospital se volvieron a hablar, su paso lento se volvió un paso firme y seguro, presionó el botón del elevador, y en menos de 2 segundo se abrían las puertas, al llegar al cuarto piso, todos seguían llorando, sai se paro enfrente de el..pero sasuke ni se inmuto, lo ignoro olímpicamente… se dirigia hacia el pasillo de los cuartos…

-a donde crees que vas?-pregunto sai

-créeme sai no va a ir al mismo lugar que tu iras, si no te callas-dijo naruto sonriendo( almenos un poco)

-y se puede saber a donde se supone que voy a ir yo?

-claro.. te iras por una…………

-narutokun!!-grito hinata avergonzada

-bien dicho, dobe…-dijo sasuke

-gracias, teme…ahora mas te vale que hagas algo bueno

-tu que crees?

Sasuke no dijo mas, empezó a correr hacia la habitación… claro esta que todos estaban detrás de el, de chismosos… querían ver lo que sasuke tenia planeado, sasuke abrió la puerta de la habitación con tanta fuerza que espanto a los doctores…

-no pueden estar aquí, tenemos que hacer el acta de defunción

-bien por ustedes… yo tengo que hacer algo-dijo sasuke apartando a un medico

-lo siento, pero tiene que esperar

-yo? Sasuke uchiha no espera-dijo sasuke activando su sharingan

-no me importa quien sea no lo dejare acercarse

-lo intente por las buenas…-dijo sasuke encogiendo los hombros

-por las buenas?-dijo naruto sorprendido…

Sasuke empezó a combinar sellos, cosa que hizo que los médicos se hicieran un lado..

-siempre funciona-susurro sasuke

Se poso a lado de ella… con su mano acaricio su mejilla aun calida, tenia la esperanza y el sueño de que sakura abriera los ojos, pero no pudo ser, lo que hizo que lagrimas empezaran a tomar lugar en su rostro…

-no me iré sin lo que me pertenece-diciendo esto sasuke se acerco al rostro de sakura, beso sus finos labios aunque no fue correspondido, no le importo siguió besándolos, sin poder parar, todos los demás seguían en la entrada sorprendidos por el acto del uchiha… algo hizo retroceder al uchiha, sintió algo que lo extraño… una respiración….

-sakura?-preguntó el uchiha

El uchiha abrió los ojos, las lagrimas pararon de salir, la vio detenidamente… de un solo tirón, le quito a sakura la sabana que la cubría, miro su pecho ( tenia la bata del hospital pervertidos!! Jejej xD) no paraba de subir y bajar, lo que indicaba una respiración costosa.. pero al fin una respiración, lo que indicaba…

-sakura… esta con vida…-susurro el uchiha mientras OTRA VEZ dejo caer un par de lágrimas

Los médicos se sorprendieron, como era posible? Ni que fuera la bella durmiente, o blanca nieves! Como demonios un beso podía despertar a alguien, vieron los estados de sakura, y en efecto estaba muerta, que era lo que había pasado… rápidamente conectaron la maquina para estar seguros, el piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii desapareció, y volvió el "pip pip pip pip…", salieron corriendo a avisarle a tsunade sama, algo raro e inhumano acababa de suceder… algo mágico…

Los demás, no podían creerlo, sakura había "sobrevivido" o "resucitado" eran las palabras que habitaban en las cabezas de todos, no lo podían creer, pero estaba pasando no era un sueño, era verdad… si podía haber esperanza aun en los tiempos mas difíciles, creer en ella, tener fe, es lo que todos necesitamos de vez en cuando… confiar en lo imposible en lo irreal, en lo inhumano, en todo lo que sobrepase las leyes…

-sa..sa…sasu…sasuke… k.kun-dijo alguien muy suave…

-sakura!-dijo el uchiha corriendo hacia ella-no hables… te hará mal, y no quiero que te empeores…

-sakura!!-grito tsunade sama, entrando a la habitación- niña no puedes hablar, no aun, luego el gritas a este cab….

-tsunade sama!!.gritaron todos

-hay! Que genio… hay que estar alegres, sakura esta con nosotros!!

-pero… pero…-decía tenten llorando

-si?

-pero, si… se va de nuevo?

-tenemos a nuestro príncipe resucitador!-grito tsunade sama, cosa que no le hizo gracia a nadie- miren, sakura esta fuera de peligro, porque , como, no tengo idea… recibirá medicamentos hasta mañana en la tarde, después de eso, necesito que descanse, para ver como mejoro, si mejora significa que ese mismo día en la noche podrá regresar… sino, aplicaremos otros medicamentos, pero esta fuera de peligro-dijo ya seria

-perfecto…-dijo sasuke cerrando los ojos y suspirando

-bueno, necesito que nuestro cartería, pagué unas cosas, amenos que cambien de cartera..

-si-dijo la madre de sakura

-no-dijo sasuke acercándose a tsunade- pagare yo, es lo menos que puedo hacer

-pero.. pero…-decía la madre de sakura

-sakura hizo por mi algo que nunca se lo podré pagar, por eso quedo en deuda con ella-diciendo esto, salio de la habitación esperando a la hokage

-en ese caso…-dijo tsuande cerrando la puerta para hablar con sasuke- ya que estas encargado de sakura, necesito que te quedes en el hospital hasta cuando se valla, como eres el responsable de ella, tu recibirás las noticias de ella, necesito que te quedes por si empeora y tenemos que utilizar medicamentos mas fuertes…

-entendido-dijo sasuke

Volvió a entrar hacia la habitación, otra vez todos se le quedaron viendo, el se fue hacia la cama de sakura, había un pequeño espacio, se sentó ahí, y pego su espalda hacia la pared, tomo su mano y con su dedo pulgar la acariciaba, fue una escena que conmovió a muchos , la madre de sakura sonrió, le daba ternura ver a sasuke tratando así a su hija, claro aunque hace unas horas lo bofeteó… el padre de sakura también sonreía, sabia que su hija estaba locamente enamorada de ese chico, aunque antes la hubiera lastimado, ella lo había perdonado, y sabia perfectamente que lo seguiría haciendo, le perdonaría una y otra mas, aunque sus palabras decían lo contrario…

Sai, que al principio miraba la escena con tanto coraje termino por verla de la manera mas dulce y tierna, sasuke estaba enamorado de ella, naruto y hinata miraban la escena como si fuera una película de esas románticas…

Sakura estaba dormida, pero sasuke sabia que tenia mucho que explicar cuando ella se despertara, pero por el momento solo quería disfrutar el simple hecho que sakura estuviera con vida….

-sasuke… -dijo sai acercándose

-que pasa?-preguntó el con un poco de desconfianza… bueno deacuerdo con mucha desconfianza

-dejemos todo por la paz-dijo sai extendiendo su mano

-hmp-dijo sasuke sonriendo victoriosamente y estrechando la mano de su compañero

-entonces, eso significa que el teme 1 se queda!!-grito naruto

-naruto-kun… guarda silencio por favor…-dijo hinata

- así…-rió naruto

-será mejor que durmamos, ya mañana veremos a la frentona-dijo ino algo cansada

-si, ino tiene razón, algunos dejaron misiones por venir..-dijo shikamaru mirando a hinata y a naruto

-hey teme!!-grito naruto- te la encargo..-dicho esto naruto salio de la habitación junto con hinata

Poco a poco los demás se iban despidiendo, incluso los padres de sakura, quienes fueron a descansar confiando en el uchiha, este cerro los ojos necesitaba descansar, aunque sean 5 minutos… es lo que mas necesitaba… poco a poco su cabeza se recargo sobre el hombro de la kunoichi dormida… y así, ambos quedaron sumergidos en los sueños…

La primera en despertar fue sakura, y al notar un peso sobre su hombro se extraño giro su mirada y se encontró a un pelinegro sobre el, sus ojos cerrados, y su piel blanca, sus labios que pedían a gritos ser probados… pero recordó algo que no la hacia precisamente la mujer mas feliz del mundo…

**-flash back-**

_-sai, dime que eso de que yo soy la apuesta-dijo sakura con la voz muy suave_

_-si tu quieres saber…. Sasuke tenia 10 días para conquistarte, o sino, el se iba de konoha_

_-es decir que todo lo que me dijo… era mentira, era solo por su orgullo!!-grito sakura empezando a llorar_

_-a si es-le respondió sai_

**-fin del flash back-**

Una lagrima dio lugar en su rostro… el uchiha lentamente empezaba a abrir los ojos, noto que sakura estaba despierta, la miro con una sonrisa, misma sonrisa que desapareció al notar la lagrima que salía de esos ojos verdes, ahora la miraba con preocupación sabia muy bien porque sakura estaba así… y era por su culpa, sasuke se puso de pie con sus dedos levanto la cara de sakura para que lo mirara…

-sakura, por favor escúchame…-dijo sasuke

-ya escuche demasiado-dijo sakura soltándose del delicado agarre del uchiha

-no, aun no me has escuchado a mí…-le dijo sasuke serio

-solo escuchare mentiras…

-no es así, déjame decirte lo que paso!!

-mírame a los ojos y dime que la apuesta nunca existió!!-dijo sakura…

-yo…

-dime que en ningún momento intentaste besarme por la apuesta

-yo…

-suficiente…

-sakura, déjame explicarte

-…-sakura no contestaba

-sakura!!-grito alguien entrando por la puerta

-tsunade sama…-dijo sakura

-en hora buena llego vieja-susurro con sarcasmo sasuke

-al parecer los medicamentos funcionaron mejor de lo que esperábamos, como te sientes?

-bien-dijo con una sonrisa

-genial te damos de alta hoy, te pare bien?-preguntó tsunade

-excelente!-dijo sakura feliz…-cuando regreso a trabajar?

-woow! No quieras correr mi niña, te parece bien la siguiente semana?-preguntó tsuande

-perfecto!-dijo sakura con un sonrisa…

-bueno, sasuke, necesito tu firma aquí-dijo tsuande entregándole un papelito, papel que sasuke leyó en voz alta

-" por este medio yo Sasuke Uchiha, acepto pagar durante 2 meses de rehabilitación los tratamientos médicos para Sakura Haruno, cuyos tratamientos serán para regenerar anticuerpos, tener estable el hipotálamo, permitir que la sangre perdida sea remplazada exitosamente, bla, bla, bla"- decía sasuke –donde pago?

-disculpen… de que bancarrota familiar me perdí?-preguntó sakura

-veras sakura, cuando tu te caíste, sasuke y sai fueron quienes te trajeron, pero fue sasuke quien pagó el primer pago, cuando tus padres llegaron, tu madre quería cambiar de responsable, pero sasuke no la dejo, es decir el quedo como responsable ti, y de todo medicamento

-pero.. por que?

-mm no lo se… eso pregúntaselo a el, bueno me voy byebye ¡!-dijo tsunade mientras cerraba la puerta

-por que lo hiciste?-pregunto sakura

-porque era lo menos que podía hacer…-pero sakura no lo dejo terminar

-no eso!! La apuesta…-dijo ella con deje de tristeza en su voz

-por… yo.. por…-sasuke se trababa en cada palabra- por… bueno… creo que por estupido

-crees?-pregunto

-bueno, por estupido-dijo con una sonrisa- me perdonas?

-no lo se… como se que esto no es una apuesta?-preguntó sakura-como se que lo que dices es verdad…

-confías en mi?

-alo mejor y ya no…-dijo sakura con tristeza

-entonces haré que vuelvas a confiar en mi, te lo prometo…-dijo juntando sus labios con la de la kunoichi, en un beso dulce, sin pasión, sin lujuria, sin deseo.. solo amor

-sasuke..kun..-dijo sakura entre el beso…

-ya lo se.. déjame probarte una vez mas.-dijo sasuke separando sus labios- creo que tengo que hacer algo.. bye-dijo el saliendo por la puerta

-sasuke-kun-dijo ella con un tono rojo en sus mejillas, y acariciando con la yema de sus dedos sus labios recién besados por el uchiha

Sakura fue dada de alta ese mismo día, ahora ella descansaba en su casa, aunque descansar es un decir, puesto que todos sus amigos estaban ahí… naruto no dejaba de gritar cosas como " y el teme dijo!!" o "el teme es un teme", es decir…cosas incoherentes, hinata lo veía avergonzada .. como era posible que naruto dijera eso?... shikmaru estaba recostado sobe una mesa apunto de dormirse, ino le gritaba a choji que no se comiera la comida que ella le había hecho a sakura, lee no dejaba de verla y dedicarle poemas sin sentido, tenten se la pasaba jugando con un kunai y hablando con neji sobre su loco compañero, akamaru no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación y no se deja de mencionar que kiba iba detrás de el, shino estaba recargado sobre la pared sin hacer nada, y sai estaba dibujando todas estas escenas…

Sakura buscaba con la mirada a aquella persona que le pertenecía su corazón, aquella persona de la cual dependía su vida ( enserio.. dependía su vida de el, puesto que el paga sus tratamientos ¬¬), sai pudo notar eso, cosa que lo hizo entristecer, pero también pudo notar que la felicidad de sakura, solo sasuke la tenia…

En ese momento una flor rosa entro por la ventana, cosa que todos notaron, tenia un pequeño pergamino atado a la rama… sakura se paro a recogerlo, lentamente lo abrió y leyó lo que decía " mira por la ventana.." fue hacia ella y pudo ver lo que seguramente fue lo mas hermoso que allá visto, eran millones de pétalos rosas en el suelo y en la mitad de la calle, juntos formaban una sola palabra " perdóname" …. En una pared enfrente de la casa de la kunoichi, se encontraban varios kunais con listones rosas, y estos juntos formaban un kanji, el kanji de amor…, y después de eso, vino el susto mas grande de toda su vida…

-te gusto?-dijo alguien alado de ella…

-aaaaaaaaaaa!-grito sakura… sasuke estaba sobre la pared…. Había concentrado chakra para poder trepar por la pared de sakura y llegar junto a ella… y todo esto sin que ella se diera cuenta

-hey calma soy yo…-dijo sasuke

-es que, ni siquiera sentí tu chakra…

-si eso lo pude notar, pero bueno ¿te gusto si o no?.

-es hermoso, pero tsuande te va a matar, bueno, primero te manda a barrer y de ahí te mata… enterraste kunais en una pared…

- que me mate, pero antes quiero que me perdones-dijo sasuke acercándose a sus labios

-y si te mata y no me da tiempo de perdonarte?-dijo ella empezando a sonrojarse

-mejor perdóname horita vivo…-dijo el empezando a besarla

-no se si pueda-dijo ella entre el beso

-si puedes.. solo hazlo-dijo sasuke sin detener le beso

-si lo hago… me prometes, no volver a hacer algo así..?

-lo prometo..-dijo el separando sus labios de los de ella- confías en mi?

-tu que crees?.-dijo ella tomando ahora ella la iniciativa de besarlo, tanto fue la sorpresa del uchiha, que perdió la concentración y se cayo…

-auch!-dijo sasuke acostado en el piso

-sasuke-kun estas bien?!-preguntó ella desde la ventana

-si eso creo.. –dijo el mientras se sentaba- pero estaría mejor si tu estuvieras aquí conmigo!!-grito sasuke con una sonrisa picara

-así?-dijo ella con un tono divertido…

Sakura desapareció de la ventana, así que sasuke pensó que bajaría y saldría por la puerta como gente civilizada, a diferencia de el que fue desde la altura de una ventana… el seguía sentado en el piso esperando a la kunoichi cuando…

-splashhh!!-un cubo de agua fría le había caído a sasuke desde la ventana

-pero que. demo…-dijo sasuke y al ver quien se lo había aventado quedo confundido- sakura?

-creíste que te iba perdonar sin tener que pagarme la tomatada?-dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida, cosa que le gusto mucho al uchiha

Sakura salto desde la ventana, cosa que asusto al ahora uchiha mojado, sakura acaba de salir del hospital y saltaba desde la ventana de un segundo piso… acaso estaba loca?

-sakura!!.-grito sasuke al ponerse de pie.. error, ya que sakura ya estaba cayendo, en un intento de sasuke al agarrarla, ella le cayo enzima- auch…

-te hubiera dolido menos si te hubieras quedado sentado…

-aver si entiendo… me hechas un cubo lleno de agua fría, te avientas de una ventana del segundo piso, y yo todavía que intento agarrarte tu te caes encima mió, y todo esto.. recordando que acabas de salir del hospital…acaso estas loca?!-le dijo sasuke

-mmm sip… por ti-dicho esto la kunoichi beso al uchiha, y como siempre sasuke no desaprovecho el momento, aunque gotas de agua empezaran a caer del cielo…

-esta lloviendo podemos pescar un resfriado..-dijo sakura entre beso

-y?, eso no te importo con el cubo de agua-dijo sasuke con una sonrisa

-hey!! Uds.!! Esta lloviendo, mejor entren!-grito naruto desde el cuarto de sakura

-hey dobe… si no te callas, te juro que hinata se va a quedar sin poder embarazarse!!-grito sasuke

-sasuke!!-le dijo sakura…

-que?-dijo el con cara de inocencia, realmente se veía muy lindo

-nada olvídalo-dijo mientras lo besaba

-sakura…

-que?

-te amo..dijo el deteniendo el beso y mirándola a los ojos

-sasuke kun…-dijo mientras lo abrazaba- y yo a ti…

-fin de "10 días para conquistarte" -


End file.
